


Dangerous Desire

by bkbuglet



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Serial Killer, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, bottom! Ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkbuglet/pseuds/bkbuglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Ed gets Alphonse's body back he is now working for the military under General Mustang. Ed gets caught up in an investigation about a series of rapes and murders of young men who are all aspiring alchemist by the Brigadier General Carlton. He's in a budding relationship with Mustang which proves difficult to hide, especially when he may be the serial killers next target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a Brotherhood fan through and through. I love Royai but I can't help myself so I'm writing a Royed fic finally. I'm going to try and update this every Monday until it's finished. In this version the boys are living in Central and Ed can still use his alchemy.  
> If you don't like men on men loving I suggest you leave.  
> No I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood (sigh)  
> ENJOY!

“Be sure to get that Report to me first thing in the morning Major Elric.” Roy said in a clipped tone as Ed flipped through the most recent case files that Mustang had left on his coffee table. “Are you listening Ed?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He sighed as he stretched his arms up behind his head. “Why are you calling me Major? It’s just us General.”

“That’s true, but I believe in something called propriety, or have you not heard of it down there?” Ed ground his teeth so he wouldn’t shout off at Mustang. Things were different now between them, he couldn’t just spout everything on his mind, certainly not the list of obscenities about the General that currently rested on his tongue.

“I’ve heard it Mustang.” He said through gritted teeth. “Anyway I’ll get you the—”

“Hey Roy!” Hughes barged into the room with his usual salute and smile. “Have you heard about this most recent serial killer? Sounds like a—”

“HUGHES!” Mustang shouted. He glanced down at Ed who had perked up at the words ‘serial killer’.

“Oh,” he blushed. “Sorry about that Ed, I’ll talk to you later Roy.”

“Wait General!” Ed stood up. “What murders?”

“It’s not your concern Fullmetal.” Mustang rose from his seat and walked over so he could tower over him. “You’re only concern is that report you have due tomorrow. I’m sure you’re brother is wondering where you are. Why don’t you head home?”

Ed raised an eyebrow at this. Why was the General keeping the case a secret from him? Maybe he needed to do some digging.

“General Mustang, General Hughes, so glad I ran into the pair of you.” Ed looked up to see a man standing in the doorway. He was just smaller than Armstrong with broad shoulders, chestnut colored hair, cold grey eyes and he smelled like ginger. He didn’t see Ed.

“General Carlton!” The General’s saluted him.

“How can we be of service General?” Mustang asked in his professional voice. The one that always made Ed giggle a bit. He started to inch over to the door past the General towards the door.

“It’s about this—” Ed accidentally brushed the Brigadier with his metal leg. “Hello there.”

“Sorry Sir, I was just leaving.” He smiled as he reached for the doorknob but Carlton shut the door much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Ed looked up at him and felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the way his eyes swallowed him up.

“Sir?” Hughes questioned. Carlton ignored him.

“You’re Fullmetal aren’t you?” he said quietly. Ed nodded. “Edward Elric, that’s your real name isn’t it?”

“Yes—yes Sir.” He straightened up. He didn’t know why he found this man so intimidating. “I was just leaving, I didn’t mean to interrupt your—”

“Not at all,” he smiled at Ed showing off his teeth. Ed was starting to feel less comfortable every second. “You see, I would like you to stay for this briefing, I believe you could be of some use to us.”

“With all due respect General,” Mustang spoke up. “Fullmetal is under my command and I give him his missions.”

“Well why don’t we let the little Alchemist decide for himself if he would like to help us or not.”  
Ed would have had a retort for his ‘little’ comment, but he knew that this man was high up on the food chain. He didn’t need to make enemies that high up on the food chain.

“I’m sure that the Generals are more than capable of taking care of this themselves.” He smiled nervously. “I—”

“That may be the case,” Carlton interrupted. “But I would like you to hear about the case before you dismissed it. Please sit.”

Ed decided that arguing with this man was out of the question. He walked over to the couch and lowered himself onto it. Hughes sat on the one across from him and Mustang took his place at his desk. He threaded his fingers under his chin, Ed thought he looked bored at first, but when he looked harder he saw that he was shaking a little bit. Why was he shaking? Was he tired? Carlton cleared his throat and Ed turned his eyes to him.

“You see men, we have a problem.” He pulled the folder that had been under his arm and held it in his hands. “This murderer is getting more confident, we need to put a stop to it now.”

“How many people have been killed?” Ed blurted out then clapped his hand over his mouth. Carlton smiled at him again.

“I’m glad you asked Fullmetal.” He pulled a couple of papers out from the folder and placed them on the coffee table. “These are pictures from the crime scenes.”

Ed was horrified. All the victims in the pictures looked like they weren’t older than him. They were covered in blood and he couldn’t make out any of their faces. They were hardly recognizable as people.

“General,” Mustang interrupted. His eyes looked dark, like the time when he was about to kill Envy. “I don’t think Fullmetal needs to see these.”

“If Edward decides to take part in this case then he’s going to need to see this.” Carlton corrected. “He needs to know what’s going on.”

Fullmetal picked up the pictures and flipped through the pictures.

“What are the similarities between them, aside…” he cleared his throat because he didn’t want to say what he was seeing.

“He tears the bodies apart, but he seems to take his time.” Carlton began to pace behind the couch that Ed was sitting on. “He keeps them for about a week and slowly tortures them. He also—”

“General.” Mustang grumbled. “Fullmetal doesn’t need to know—”

“If he’s going to help us, he needs to be prepared.” Carlton interrupted again. “Fullmetal, he sexually assaults each of his victims before he kills them.”

Ed felt his stomach drop. The last thing he had thought he would hear from Carlton about the murders that they were supposed to be investigating was that the victims were abused before they died. He couldn’t imagine anything more horrific. Why would someone do that to these men? What kind of a person was this monster?

“Fullmetal?” he looked up at Carlton. “If you think that this is too much for you, there’s no shame in that. All you have to say is no.”

He threaded his fingers together and thought. True, the attacks were despicable, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t try and help destroy the bastard that had decided to kill these young men. He nodded up at Carlton.

“I’m in.” He heard Mustang grunt in disapproval behind him, but he didn’t care. If this Carlton guy thought that he could be helpful to the case, who was he to argue? “What do you think I can do to—”

“General.” Mustang spoke up to Carlton silencing Ed. “I would like to speak to my subordinate in private.”

“If you insist.” Mustang grabbed Ed’s arm and took him outside of his office.

“What’s wrong General?” Ed asked confused as he looked up at Mustang who glared down at him.

“What’s wrong?” he repeated. “What’s wrong is that you don’t need to be a part of this. You’re putting yourself in danger, this is unnecessary.” He placed a hand on Ed’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to be a part of this Edward, I want you to say you’ll stand down.”

“No.” he pulled away from Mustang. “And don’t call me Edward while we’re here.” He whispered. “We’re not there yet.”

“Fine, Fullmetal.” He sighed. “I want you to stay out of this. We have no idea who this serial killer is and the young men that he’s targeting look just like…you.”

“No they don’t.” he argued half-heartedly, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed any similarities between him and the victims. All had blondish hair and all were relativity…short. But that didn’t mean it had anything to do with him. “I’m not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself.” He turned back to the door but a hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him.

“Fullmetal.” Mustang said lowly. “This conversation isn’t over.”

“Mustang I—” he was pulled into Mustang’s chest roughly. “What are you—” before he could finish his question a mouth covered his own. Roy pushed his tongue into Ed’s mouth and began massaging it powerfully. Ed tried to push him off but found himself getting weak in the knees. Damn Roy. He finally found the strength to pull away. “Are you crazy?” he whispered as he looked around wildly to make sure no one was there. “What if someone had seen you?”

“No one saw.” Roy ran his hand down Ed’s back and squeezed his ass. “I’m asking you to stand down Ed.”

“Just because we’re together doesn’t mean that I’m going to do whatever you say.” He pulled away to try and get his breathing under control. “Listen I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me all the victims were about sixteen right? So I’m in the clear.”

“Just because you’re nineteen doesn’t mean you aren’t at risk.” Mustang argued but Ed simply crossed his arms unwavering in his desire to take this bastard down. “I see. I’m assuming you’re not going to let me convince you otherwise.”

“No.” Ed pulled his coat around himself as he opened the door and looked up at Carlton who was looking down at him expectantly. “General Carlton, I’ll need a copy of the records so I can start coming up with theories.”

“Good.” Carlton smiled. “I was actually going to start conducting interviews with the victims families tomorrow. Would you like to join me?” he extended a hand with the file in it towards Ed.

“I’d like to review this, so I know a little more about the victims before I start talking to the families about what they lost.” He tucked the folder under his arm. “I’ll contact you in the morning with my answer.”

“I’ll be waiting for your call.” Ed didn’t care for the way that he said that, but he simply smiled at the General kindly and saluted.

“Goodnight General Carlton, General Hughes.” He turned to Mustang. “Goodnight General Mustang.”  
He left the room and walked down the hallway towards the doors out of Central. He slowed when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Havoc hurrying towards him.

“Hey Boss!” he tucked a cigarette between his lips. “Going home?”

“Yeah, Mustang finally set me free.” He sighed as they walked in step together. “You?”

“Nah,” he grumbled as he searched for his lighter. “I’ve got some last minute paper work to file.”

“Sorry about that.” Ed replied sympathetically but Havoc waved it off.

“It’s not that bad, I told Furey I’d do it for him, if he agreed to take the night shift for me next week.” They reached the doors and stepped outside, Havoc lit up his cigarette. “Frees me up for a date I’ve been waiting for.”

“Well lucky you.” Ed smiled as he walked down the steps. “I’ll see you tomorrow Havoc.”

“Wait up a minute.” He followed him down the steps with a white envelope in hand. “This is for you.”

“Who’s it from?” he already knew from the stationary. Havoc smiled around his cigarette.

“Don’t read it until you’re home.” He nodded and Ed thanked him as he walked home, tucking the letter into his pocket for safe keeping.

“If he wanted to contact me all he had to do was say so.” He mumbled to himself as he walked to his apartment with a little skip in his step. Sure the were serial killers running around the city attacking young men, but that didn’t mean he had to be miserable, in fact the spot above his heart felt a great deal warmer now that he had the letter there. It was silly and Mustang would probably laugh at him if he told him, but he was certain that as long as he had that warmth no real harm would come to him.

He didn’t know how wrong he would be.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late and a cliffie, but I was out all night and only just got back.  
> Please enjoy!

Ed opened the door to the smell of something cooking.

“Ed is that you?” Al called from the kitchen. Ed divested himself of his coat and the file Carlton had given him, placing them on the coffee table.

“Yeah it’s me Al.” he walked over to the kitchen and watched his brother stirring something over a large pot. Even though it had been almost three years it was still so odd to see his little brother whole. Alphonse turned and smiled at him.

“How was work?”

“Ugh.” He lowered himself into a chair. “Exhausting. I spend all day in the lab, and still I’ve gotten no further with Alkahestry. I might just give up.”

“May won’t forgive you if you do that.” Alphonse came over with his wooden spoon and extended it to Ed. “Taste this.”  
He did. It was delicious of course. Since Alphonse had gotten his body back he had made a goal of cooking every item that he hadn’t been able to eat when he was in his Armor body, he was getting very good.

“Delicious.” Alphonse smiled happy with his brother’s praise. “What is it?”

“Beef stew.” He went back to the pot. “I wanted to try something different tonight. But I think tomorrow I might make quiche, I finally got Gracia to give me her recipe.” He noticed how quite his brother was being. “What’s wrong Ed?”

“I want you to do me a little favor.” Ed tinkered with the mechanics on his leg, he knew this wasn’t going to go over well with Alphonse, but he didn’t want to wait until it was too late. Not when he could do something about it now.

“What’s that brother?” That always pulled at Ed’s heartstrings, the way Alphonse said ‘brother’ as if he was some angelic being. It wasn’t true, but he never stopped Al from saying it.

“I want you to be careful at night.” His eyes traveled to the coffee table where the file lay. “There’s a serial killer out, he’s targeting young men. You should just be careful and try not to put yourself in danger, not if it can be prevented.”  
He looked up at Al. He honestly expected this to become an argument but he didn’t see any signs of anger or frustration in his brother’s face. Only worry.

“Why are you so concerned about this killer.” He sat across from Ed at the table. “I feel like there are killers running around the city all the time—”

“That’s not true.” Ed corrected. “It’s just that our jobs revolve around taking them to justice.”

“I guess, but you’re not usually worried about me getting hurt by any of them.” Alphonse looked at Ed knowingly. “What’s different?”

“It’s just—” Ed tried to search for the right words. He didn’t want to show Alphonse the pictures that he had been given, but he couldn’t think of another way to get the message across. “The person that we’re after, what he does to his victims is just horrific.” He reached out and took his brother’s hand in his own. “I just don’t want that to happen to you. I just got you back, I can’t bear the thought of you being taken away by a monster like that.” Alphonse simply continued to stare at him. “Just promise me you’ll be careful at night. Please.”

“Ok brother, I promise.” Alphonse smiled. “Now let’s not talk about that anymore.” He stood. “Do you want some stew, it’ll be done soon.”

“Hell yeah.” He smiled back at his brother as he tasted the stew one last time before pouring it into the bowls so they could eat.

The rest of the evening consisted of them just talking about their day, reviewing their Alkahestry notes and trying to figure out when Winry was coming for her next visit. Alphonse thought that if there was a serial killer on the loose she probably wouldn’t want to come, but Ed argued that he only attacked young men so she would most likely be in the clear. In the end they settled on telling her about it and telling her decide for herself.

Alphonse headed to bed before Ed who stayed up to review the files that he had been given by Carlton. It was so sad. Each of the young men were between the ages of sixteen and nineteen (he guessed that Mustang was right when he said he wasn’t in the clear). The men had no real connection between them, they hadn’t gone to the same school, they all came from different financial backgrounds and all worked in parts of the city that didn’t coincide. Ed couldn’t figure out if the killer chose his victims randomly or if he was purposefully choosing ones that had nothing to do with each other to cover his tracks.  
When he decided he couldn’t look at the files anymore he gathered his coat and got ready to go to bed. Then the envelope fell out of his pocket. He had completely forgotten about it. He sighed, hopefully Mustang wouldn’t be too frustrated with him.

He checked to make sure Al wasn’t around and opened it. He hadn’t come clean about his relationship with Alphonse just yet, he was waiting to be sure that it was serious before he told him anything. The only one who really knew anything about it was Winry.

He looked down at the writing.

Edward,  
Please make sure that you pick up the book on Chimeras tomorrow. It’s located in section 6-11 of the library and will only be available from eleven in the morning until after lunch. If you would like to check up on it’s availability you can call ahead any time.

It was code. Mustang could have simply said that he wanted to see him, but they had both decided that their relationship was too great a risk. They needed to protect it incase any of their superiors somehow got their hands on their messages. Roy wanted to be Furher, the only way that was going to happen is if he didn’t have any scandals on his way to the top.

He burned the letter over a candle and picked up the phone.

It rang only once before there was an answer on the other side.

“Hello?” Roy asked as if he didn’t know it was Ed.

“Hi, I wanted to make sure the book on Chimeras will be available in the library at 11 tomorrow morning.” He waited for Roy to secure the line.

“It’s good to hear from you.” He said lowly sending shivers down Ed’s spine.

“Same to you.” He rested his feet on the coffee table. “You could have just told me you wanted to see me before lunch.”

“I know, but I wanted to ask you something before you went to bed.” This was odd. Ed twisted the cord around his finger.

“Oh, what’s that?” he smiled.

“Come over.” He felt his heartbeat quicken.

“What?” he asked hoarsely.

“Nothing has to happen that you aren’t comfortable with.” Ed tried to calm himself. “But I would like you to be in my bed tonight.”

“I can’t just leave, A—my brother will worry.” He tried to reason.

“I can come over if you’d like.” He swore his heart nearly gave out from shock.

“You can’t do that.” He whispered nervously. “What if someone recognizes you?”

“I’ll leave before your brother wakes,” Ed bit his lip and thought. “Please.”

“I—I” he looked towards Alphonse room. Could he really do this? “Ok, but please take the back way, I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He heard Roy smile on the other end. “I’ll see you soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, you guys rock!  
> Hope you guys were ready for a little bit of sexy times!  
> I promise the next chapter will get more into the serial killer storyline, but what good is that if I don't have a good conflict: like the fact that Ed's holding onto his virginity?

The line clicked and Ed looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He hung up the phone and started to pace nervously. Roy’s house was only a mile and a half away. He probably wasn’t going to take his car in case someone noticed it, or he might take it the full mile then park it where no one would recognize it and walk the rest. But he also knew all the secret alleyways of the city, he could most likely figure out a way of getting to the apartment underground without anyone being any the wiser.

Ed stopped. He needed to calm down. He decided to take a quick rinse before Mustang came over, he would have enough time if he jumped in the shower now. He hurried to the shower and turned the water on. It wasn’t really warm enough, but his heart was beating so fast that it was providing enough heat for his body anyway. He was nervous, but why? He and Mustang had fooled around a little, but mostly just kissing. He had said nothing had to happen if he didn’t want it to, so it wouldn’t.

He jumped out of the shower and dried himself off quickly. He didn’t have time to braid his hair so he just combed it and tied it in a ponytail. It wet the back of his neck but he didn’t care. He rushed to his room and started to clean up. Roy was a bit of a neat freak, or at least that’s what he had gathered after he had let him cook him dinner at his house. Everything there was clean unlike Ed’s room which was a mess of books, chalk and clothes. He threw his chalk into the drawers along with any of his work notes. He shoved the books into his bookshelves, he could organize them later and he piled his clothes into his closet. The last thing he did was open the window for a little breeze and made his bed. Finally he thought he was ready for company. He changed into a loose cotton blue shirt and a pair of grey plaid pants that he usually slept it. They were decent enough that he didn’t look like a complete bum, but he still looked like he was ready for bed. Nothing about this outfit said he was expecting to have sex, and that’s what he had wanted.

He went into the living room just as a soft knock came on the door. He got on his tip toes and peeked through the peephole Roy stood in his black jacket looking calm. Ed hated that he was so relaxed, but what else did he expect, he had been a notorious womanizer. He slapped his cheeks to send his nerves flying and opened the door.

“Well hello there.” Roy smiled and Ed felt his eyes all over him. Even though he had made sure he didn’t look like he wanted sex Roy was somehow able to make him feel naked. “You didn’t get dolled up for me did you?”

“I—I was just getting ready for bed.” He stepped aside and let Roy in. “Be quiet Alphonse is—”

Roy placed a hand at the small of his back and pulled him flush against his chest. He started to blush furiously. Why was he so defenseless against Roy’s advances? He didn’t even pretend to protest when his lips collided with his own. They were just as soft as before and his tongue was just as persistent, demanding and controlling as always, making Ed’s heartbeat race. Roy pulled away biting on his bottom lip before he let him go causing Ed to follow him on instinct. Roy chuckled and he blushed again.  
“Pink’s a good color on you Ed.” He turned away and shut the door. It was late enough he doubted anyone saw them.

“Shut up.” He grumbled. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Roy shrugged off his coat. He was only wearing a white shirt and the tight fitting navy pants that Ed had made the mistake of telling him he liked. He went to the kitchen and got a glass.

“That all depends on what you have.” Roy smirked. “But I have to admit,” Ed felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around his waist and he could feel Roy’s heart beat through his back. “That I don’t really want a drink.”

Ed blushed again and poured water into his cup.

“Great, let’s just go to bed then.” He squeaked as he pulled himself out of Roy’s embrace and headed to his room. He felt Roy’s eyes on him with every step he took to the door. It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn’t worn any underwear. He was sure his whole body was turning beet red under his pajamas. No wonder Roy had been so eager to fondle him. He was basically naked. He lowered himself onto his bed as Roy closed his door. “Do you want something to wear?” Ed walked over to his dresser. “I have some pants that are way too big for me if you’d like—”

“That won’t be necessary.” He turned to see Roy had removed his pants and was in the process of taking off his shirt. He was only in a pair of black boxers. Ed averted his eyes quickly and Roy chuckled. “What are you so nervous about?”

“Nothing.” Ed mumbled as he shut his dresser and came over to the bed. Roy went over to his desk immediately. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve never had the pleasure of being in your room.” He picked up the picture of him, Alphonse and their mother. “Your mother was quite beautiful. I think I see where you get your looks from.”

“I look just like my dad, don’t kid yourself.” He tutted as he pulled the covers up to his neck, covering himself up as much as possible and turned with his back to Roy. “Al’s the one that looks like mom.”

“Are you saying you don’t think you look like your mother, or are you saying that you don’t think you’re beautiful?” he felt the covers get lifted and Roy slid in, pressing his body to Ed’s. “Because if that’s what you believe, then I’ll have to disagree.”

“Whatever.” He muttered to himself. “We both have work in the morning so go to bed.”

Ed flipped off his bedside lamp and tried desperately not to think about the fact that he was lying in the dark with Roy. They hadn’t done this before, but it wasn’t a big deal, they were just lying together, in the dark, Roy was only wearing a pair of boxers and he wasn’t wearing any underwear. No big deal.

“I can hear you freaking out.” Mustang mumbled into his neck. “You’re tense.”

“I’m always tense.” He shot back defensively.

“Well,” Roy kissed his neck gently. “I can do something about that.”

Ed curled himself into a ball. “I thought you just wanted to sleep over.”

“I do,” Roy pulled the covers away from him. “What I meant was I can give you a massage.”

“Oh.” Ed replied dumbly. “If you want.”

“I do.” Roy reached over him and turned his bedside lamp on. “Now take off your shirt.”

“Why?” Ed turned to him shocked.

“I can’t do a good job if you’re shirt’s in the way.” Roy picked up his pants and started searching for something in his pockets. Ed slowly began to remove his shirt. “Now lay on your stomach, please.” Roy added sweetly.

“Fine.” He grumbled as he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible with a pillow under his arms. He waited for Roy to touch him and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cool liquid land on his spine. “Hey—!”

“Shh,” Roy scolded. “It’s just massage oil, you don’t want to wake Alphonse do you?”

He felt his skin get hot again and he shut up burying his face in his pillow. He felt Roy straddle his back, it was a bit odd, but he liked feeling his weight on his body. “Ready?”

He nodded.

Roy started to massage the oil into Ed’s skin, first with light touches and then with more persistence. Slowly he began to feel all the tenseness in his body begin to melt away. His hands on his body felt really good, felt natural. Roy really dug into his right shoulder making sure to watch out for the pieces of metal that had lodged themselves in his bones permanently from the days when he used to have an automail arm. He felt Roy’s lips press to the scar that was left on his skin from when he had lost that arm.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled in response.

“It makes me sad that you have this scar.” Ed hunched his shoulders and tried to bury his face further into his pillow. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” he shot back. “I’m just laying here like you told me to.”

“I mean don’t tense up.” Roy breathed in his ear causing a shiver to run down Ed’s back. “You don’t always have to be so defensive. I’m not going to make fun of you. Or hurt you.” Ed furrowed his brow.

“Then don’t say anything about my scar.” He grumbled into his pillow. Before he could react Roy’s arms turned him over onto his back so they were looking at each other face to face. “Hey—” he whispered but fell silent once he saw the look on Roy’s face. His eyes were dark and focused, the way they had been when he’d wanted to kill Envy. A spark of fear ignited in him and made his cock twitch, which he didn’t want.

“I said it because I wish I had been there to stop you from…from making that mistake all those years ago.” He traced his fingers along the jagged lines of his scar, Ed tried to keep his breath from quickening. “I wish I had been there to protect you.” He leaned down and kissed the spot besides his collarbone. “That’s why it makes me sad, every time I look at it I’m reminded of how alone you and Alphonse were.” He whispered into Ed’s ear. “But don’t you think for a minute that I find it disgusting, I don’t find a single part of you disgusting. If I had my way,” he brought his face up and smiled down at Ed with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “I would consume all of you.”

“Oh,” Ed turned his eyes away and prayed that Roy didn’t notice the hardening in his pants. “Well thanks Roy.” He chuckled above Ed.

“I know how you can really thank me.” He placed his hand on Ed’s erection. He clapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t squeal in surprise. “Don’t be so shy Edward.” He smiled as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants.

“What are you doing?” he whispered as Roy pulled his pants off. He tried to close his legs to hide himself but Roy held his legs open so he couldn’t. He had never been this naked in front of Roy before and he wasn’t sure that he liked the way he was looking down at him. “Quit staring.” He grumbled.

“Why would I do that?” Roy licked his lips and Ed felt his heart race for what had to be the hundredth time that night. “I already told you, I want to consume all of you.” He spread Ed’s legs so they were resting across his hips and his erection lay on his stomach. He reached down and slid his boxers down. Ed gasped when he saw his cock. It wasn’t huge, but it certainly wasn’t small and it was very hard against his thigh. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Ed looked up at him and saw the question resting behind his eyes. ‘Nothing has to happen that you aren’t comfortable with’. He remembered Roy’s words from earlier, that’s what he was concerned about. Ed couldn’t deny that he was hard and wanted to get off. They were together so who did it really hurt if they decided to indulge for the night. He nodded and Roy smiled. “But I don’t want to go all the way.” He mumbled hurriedly. Roy simply smiled down at him.

“Please Ed,” he chuckled. “When we finally get to that point I won’t be letting you out of my bed for at least a week.”

“Oh…” that excited and terrified Ed all at once. Why was he able to do that to him with so little effort? “So what do you want to do?”

“There are a lot of things we can do. But,” Roy’s hand covered his cock which caused him to jump slightly. His hand was still slick from the massage oil. Had this been his plan the whole time? “I want to watch you cum tonight.” He leaned over Ed pressing him into the mattress. “And I don’t want you to hold anything back.”

“Idiot, how can I—” he was cut off from the feeling of Roy’s hand pulling and twisting around his cock. It felt good, his hand was warm and wet. It was so much better than touching himself. His hand was insistent and strong as it pulled on him twisting at the end so he choked on a gasp every time.

“You should see yourself, Fullmetal.” Roy cooed lowly causing Ed to open his eyes and glare up at him. The look of confidence that covered all of Roy’s features sent shivers throughout his whole body. “You’re so hard, and cute.” He leaned down and nuzzled his ear before biting on it tenderly. “Did you shower just before I got here? I can smell your shampoo.”

Ed flushed and turned away from Roy again.

“Yeah, so?” he mumbled trying to hide his nerves.

“I like it.” Roy whispered before he tugged on Ed’s cock again. He gasped and writhed against that hard body causing his cock to rub against Roy’s sending sparks flying in his head. “Fuck.” Roy gasped above him. He giggled slightly, happy that he was able to make Roy feel the same way he did. He glared down at Ed. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing.” He replied as he linked his hands behind Roy’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Please don’t stop.” He whispered before their mouths connected and their tongues fought for dominance, Roy’s won but Ed wasn’t really trying, he was too immersed on what their cocks felt like as they rubbed against each other. He pulled away with a squeal when he felt a hand squeeze down on his balls. “Fuck!”

“You sound so pretty when you’re horny.” He glared up into those black eyes that were smirking down on him. “Move your hips with mine, we’ll come together.”

He didn’t have much time to protest when he was rolled over so he was straddling Roy’s hips. He stuttered in fear at being so openly displayed and felt his face growing hot again.

“Idiot.” He muttered at Roy who smiled up at him as he started to move against Ed causing their cocks to knock together and shudders to run through his body. His hips began to move of their own volition chasing the friction that knew would lead to release with wanton desire. He shut his eyes as he felt a tightening in his stomach. “I’m—fuck Roy I’m.”

“Open your eyes.” It was said like a command. He opened them without question and looked down at Roy who’s eyes were dark with lust. He slowed his movements causing Ed to whine in protest, “Look into my eyes when you cum. That’s an order Fullmetal.” He added with a grin. Then pulled him down so he could devour his mouth as he sped up again.

Ed strained to keep his eyes open as the crushing weight of his orgasm started to push him into oblivion. It was so perfect and sweet. He let out one final gasp as their velvety skin slicked up against each other and then he came.

He collapsed on top of Roy exhausted, he lazily trailed his hand down between them assuming that the he hadn’t cum yet. But he heard a chuckle above him and realized that his lover was soft and dripping.

“I came before you.” He brushed a hand through his hair. “The look on your face when you’re in ecstasy is enough to make a priest become a sinner.”

Ed blushed again and punched Roy in the side lightly.

“Shut up.” He raised himself up on shaking limbs. “I should wash off.”

“What for?” Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled him on top of him, nuzzling his nose in his hair. “I like how wet and sticky you are.”

“Shut up.” He mumbled, but he began to feel the exhaustion of his day and orgasm catch up with him. He rested his head above Roy’s heart and began to breathe calmly. “Wake me up before you leave.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He muttered before he closed his eyes and went to sleep with dreams of large black eyes smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Please leave comments...or kudos (whatever those are)  
> New chapter on Monday


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I made my deadline, but just barely.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a little short, and doesn't exactly move on the serial killer plot but I promise that we're going to get a lot more into it in the next chapter so please be patient with me.  
> Now I really really want to thank everyone who has left comments and been super supportive in the past few weeks. I love the encouragement.  
> Thank you so so much.  
> Enjoy!

Light shined through the curtains of Ed’s bedroom down at him. He felt like there was a massive weight was crushing him, he tried to pull away from the weight but an arm pulled him back into place.

‘What the hell?’ then his eyes widened as he remembered. He raised himself up onto his knees so he could look down at General Roy Mustang who was looking up at him with sleep glazed eyes.

“Hello beautiful.” Roy grinned as he tried to pull Ed down for a kiss. The alchemist resisted.

“Stop it.” He groaned as he rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. “Ouch.”

“You alright?” Roy ruffled his hair with his hand and Ed hated that he looked like sex on legs when he woke up, that just wasn’t fair. “Come back to bed.”

“You need to leave before Al wakes up.” He stood and opened his dresser to find a pair of pajama pants. He dropped them and bent over to pick them up.

“What a beautiful view.” Roy growled behind him as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He straightened up immediately and hurriedly put on the pants. He whirled around to his lover who was chuckling. “I was just teasing.”

“Whatever.” He opened his bedroom door. “I’ll make you coffee, get in the shower and get dressed.”

“Yes Sir!” Roy mock saluted him as he left the room causing a smile to break out on Ed’s face. He went into the kitchen and put the coffee on. He checked his watch, it was seven thirty, he didn’t have to be at work until later, but Roy had to be there at nine.  
They couldn’t afford to have people wondering where he had been. It had happened once before when they had spent most of the night together at a hotel, only kissing and holding each other but Roy had woken up late and everyone had asked him about it. Ed finally convinced him to get one of the girls that worked for Madame Christmas and be seen with them. He had hated it, but he didn’t want anyone to try and hurt Roy because of their relationship.

The coffee pot dinged and he poured a cup for Roy. He wondered if he would want breakfast? He wasn’t very good at cooking, he usually left that stuff to Al, but he had made porridge for himself plenty of times, maybe he would be okay with eating that. He put the water on the kettle just as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

“I’m next to a hot stove General, you might want to be careful.” Roy only chuckled and kissed his neck.

“Are you making me breakfast?” he questioned as he ran his hands up and down Ed’s sides. “You’re spoiling me Fullmetal.”

“No way,” he scrunched up his face. “I just don’t want you to be complaining at work.” He sniffed for a moment. “Did you use my shampoo?”

“Of course,” Roy bit at his ear. “Why wouldn’t I want to smell like you for the rest of the day?”

“You dummy,” Ed shot back at him even though he felt his heart flutter at the fact that Roy ‘wanted’ to keep his smell for the rest of the day. “Sit down so I can finish making your oatmeal, unless you want me to burn myself.”

“That won’t happen.” His arm was lifted from the spoon he was holding over the pot and Roy kissed the palm of his hand. “I’m not going to let you get burned.”

“You’re so controlling.” Ed sighed as he shook Roy off. “Now sit down.” Roy grinned as he sat down and Ed felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he finally got a good look at his lover after his shower. His hair was wet, he looked all fresh and clean. Ed couldn’t help but feel a surge of desire to abandon the porridge and sit in Roy’s lap so he could caress and smell the back of his neck with his hands. He realized he was staring when Roy winked at him. He turned back to the stove as he thought of something else to say.

“Do you want fruit in it?” he started to search for a bowl as the oatmeal began to boil. He removed it from the heat and began to search in the icebox. “I’m pretty sure Al went to the market the other day so we should have some—”

“You know what would be great in this kitchen?” he interrupted out of the blue. Ed looked at Roy who was giving him a Cheshire like grin. “You in an apron.”

“You say that again and I’ll throw this oatmeal in your face.” He glowered as he started to cut the strawberries he had found and added them to the oatmeal. He placed it in front of him, he heard a low thump from the door. “That’s the newspaper I’ll—” Roy gripped him around the waist pulling him so he was nearly straddling his lap. “Bastard you’ll spill the oatmeal.”

“You know what would make this breakfast a lot better?” he waggled his eyebrows at Ed.

“What?” he asked nervously.

“If I could get a morning kiss with it.” Roy started to pull his face toward him but he turned away.

“I already kissed you.” He looked over at Alphonse’s bedroom. He hoped they weren’t being too loud, though he was sure if his brother heard what was going on outside he would have rushed out.

“No you didn’t Fullmetal.” He had his General voice on now. “I want my kiss, that’s an order.”

“You’re such a bastard.” Ed mumbled as he rolled his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It started off nice and sweet, just lips. Then as Ed started to pull back Roy squeezed his ass causing him to gasp in protest which gave the Flame Alchemist the advantage of slipping his tongue into Ed’s mouth. He started to explore that cavern lovingly and Ed would have let him continue if he hadn’t felt the wood of the table press into his back or the hand that slipped down his body to cup his cock through the thin sweatpants he was wearing. He jolted and pushed Roy away from him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I thought I was eating breakfast.” Roy looked down at him with his tell tale smirk. He leaned over to capture Ed’s lips again but he shoved his hands into his face stopping him.

“You are not going to screw me on this table, now get off.” Ed pushed him away with little effort and went to get the paper that was laying in front of the door. “I’m sure you want to read this.” He placed it in front of Roy then poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down beside his lover, who he had noticed had gotten very quiet. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Roy replied quietly as he pretended to read the newspaper, but Ed just continued to stare at him, waiting for him to look his way. He sighed and laid the newspaper down. “I just want you to answer one question for me.” His large midnight colored eyes held Ed’s gold ones. “Why don’t you want to go all the way with me?”

“What?” Ed squeaked as he nearly dropped his coffee in his lap. “I—I thought you understood—”

“I understand that you want to wait,” Roy leaned closer to him making it harder to avoid eye contact. “But what I don’t understand is that we’ve been together for a while now—”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks.” He jumped when Roy’s hand slammed down on the wood. “Be quiet you’ll—” he grew silent when he saw the look on his lover’s face.

“It’s been almost three months Edward.” Roy said his eyes cold as ice causing him to shiver a little. “We’ve been together for nearly three months, I’ve known you for eight years and I want to know what I’ve done that makes you trust me so little?”

“What?” he hadn’t expected that. Roy really thought he didn’t trust him? “Roy, it’s not about that…honestly I’m just—” the phone rang in the house. “Shit!” he raced over to it after the first ring, silently praying that Alphonse hadn’t heard it. “Go to my room.” He whispered as he covered the receiver but Roy simply leaned against the wall expectantly. “Fine…hello?”

“Hello Major Elric, Good morning!” it took Ed a minute to recognize the voice on the other end of the line. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Hello General Carlton.” He piped up nervously. Had he given the General his number? “No I was already awake. How are you this morning?”

“I’m quite well thank you for asking.” Roy had disappeared from his view, he heard water rushing and assumed that he was washing his dishes.

“Excuse me General, I appreciate you calling, but may I inquire as to what this is about?” he twisted the cord around his finger.

“Of course,” he cleared his throat on the other side of the line. “Actually I wanted to remind you about the interviews today. You said that you’d call me last night but you never did.”

“Oh my God!” Ed clapped his hand over his mouth in shock. “I’m so sorry General, I got distracted and went to bed early.” There was a pause and Ed was worried that the General was about to tell him off, but instead he heard a low chuckle. “General?”

“It’s fine Edward, I was only teasing you.” Ed laughed back uncomfortably. “What I wanted to let you know is that I planned to come over to your apartment around 10:30 and pick you up, then we can visit the victim’s families. That works for you doesn’t it Major?”

“Yes it’s fine.” Roy emerged from the kitchen and hurried into his bedroom, did he still want to talk? “Sir is there anything that I should know aside from what was given to me about the victims before we go to visit the families?”

“Not that I’m aware of, is there something about the victims that has whet your interests?” Roy came out of his bedroom with his jacket slung over his shoulder and looking very put out. “Edward?”

“No I was just curious, would you excuse me? I have to get dressed.” He eyed Roy as he headed over to the door, hoping that he wouldn’t leave before Ed got a chance to explain.

“Certainly, see you later Edward.” There was a click and he was free. He ran over and grabbed Roy’s wrist before he could touch the doorknob.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He glared up at the General.

“I was going to work.” He answered coldly.

“We’re not finished talking.” He grabbed each of his ungloved hands. “I want to explain.”

“I’m all ears, Elric.” Crap he was really mad.

“Well…” he looked down at the ground as he tried to find the right words. “I trust you Roy…I wouldn’t do those things with someone I don’t trust…I’m honestly just…I’m scared…”

“Of me?” he hated the tone in his voice, like he should be scared of him. He glared up at him powerfully.

“No,” he told him. “I…I’m afraid it’s going to hurt.”

“What?” all the tension left Roy’s face and he simply stared down at Ed in surprise.

“You…well you’re not exactly small in that department, and this is my first time…so I’m just a little nervous.” He felt his cheeks getting hot, but he didn’t look away from Roy the entire time. “And I’m sorry I forgot that it’s been almost three months.”

“Ed.” Roy sighed as he pulled him into an embrace and breathed in his scent. “Thank you for telling me that, I’m sorry that I snapped at you.”

“You should be bastard.” He growled into his chest, but he held him back, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Now get to work before Hawkeye kills you.”

“Alright, alright.” Roy opened the door then looked back at Ed, that same knowing smirk on his face. “As compensation for forgetting how long we’ve been together, I want something.”

“Um…” this couldn’t be good. “What do you want?”

“I want you to spend the night with me tonight,” Ed felt his heart start to race. “I want you to stay the night, so I can help you work out some of those nerves. What do you say?”

“Well…” he looked desperately around the room for a distraction.

“The answer isn’t on the ceiling Ed.” Came the snippy reply, he glared at Roy again then mumbled his response.

“Fine. I’ll come after the interviews.” He felt a kiss on his forehead sweetly then something slipped into his palm, it was cold and metal. “What’s this?”

“The key to my place,” Roy replied confidently. “I had it made for our anniversary, but this is a good time to use it. If you get there before me, I want you to be able to let yourself in. See you tonight.”

“Bye.” Ed shut the door and sat on the couch. He brought his hands up to his face so he could look at the key. It looked like any ordinary key, but knowing that it was the key to Roy’s home made it so much more important. He hadn’t thought to give the key to his place to Roy, but they hadn’t come out about their relationship so he thought it would be best for him not to have the key so no one would question them. But it didn’t seem fair now, he had opened himself up to Ed so much and he knew that wasn’t easy for Roy, the least he could do was trust him with his body. He didn’t plan on going all the way tonight, but they were definitely headed in that direction, after all they had done basically everything else.

He flushed as he thought about last night, then went to take a cold shower before General Carlton arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> See you guys next week and please comment and leave kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your lovely comments!  
> Here's the next chapter.  
> I'm really trying to move this serial killer plot along, I think it's working out nicely, let me know your thoughts.

When Alphonse woke up they ate breakfast together, thankfully he didn’t ask why Ed was up so early or why all the dishes were clean, which Ed knew was odd since he didn’t wash them unless Al prompted him to.

“Did you see this?” Al pointed to an article in the paper. “It says the Fireworks Festival for Promised Day might have to be postponed if that murderer isn’t caught.”

“Are you serious!” he yanked the paper from his brother. Sure enough there was an article stating that six men had been killed so far, thankfully they didn’t put in the names or say anything about the rapes, but that didn’t mean people would be any less nervous on the streets. But he really didn’t want that festival to be cancelled. He knew it was selfish to be upset by but he had wanted to go with Roy. “Well I guess I’ll just have to find the bastard before he can hurt anyone else.” He sighed as he finished the last of his coffee. “Listen Al I want to tell you—” the phone rang.

“Dammit, one sec.” he picked it up frustrated. “Hello...oh hi Walt…yes I’ll be right there…thank you.” He turned back to Al who was cleaning up their dishes. “I’m sorry Al I’ve got to go, the General is waiting for me.”

“It’s alright brother.” He replied cheerfully. Ed could have sworn that nothing ever upset him now, not since he had gotten his body back. “Wait what did you want to say before?”

“Um…” he had wanted to tell Al about his and Roy’s relationship thinking that this would be a good time to come out about it, but he thought it would be better to wait until they had more time. This wasn’t something that he could just spring on his brother then leave. “I’ll tell you about it later, oh and I might end up staying in the dorms tonight.”

“Why?” Alphonse asked curiously.

“Well I have some work I need to catch up on.” He lied, but it wasn’t that far off, he was being called in by his Superior for…work…“So I probably won’t be back, ok?”

“Alright brother,” Al smiled, then his face got very serious. “Just promise me you’ll be safe right?”

“No problem!” he gave his brother the thumbs up as he opened the door to leave. “You too!” Ed called over his shoulder as he left.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hello General.” He said when he saw the General’s car outside his apartment building with him sitting in the back while his driver was in the front. “Good morning.”

“It’s good to see you again Fullmetal.” He smiled at him as he slid into the seat next to him. “Now, you’re sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yeah.” He looked down at the messenger bag Roy had given him and pulled out his notes. “It’s odd, none of these men have anything in common, but I did pick up on something.”

“Do tell.” The General placed his hand under his chin in curiosity.

“The dates that the men were taken.” He pointed at his notes to show him. “They’re all three weeks apart. All except for the first victim, Adam Leight. After him the next murder wasn’t until five weeks after, then they’re pretty consistent.”

“I see.” Carlton took the notes from Ed, but his hand lingered when their fingers brushed. It made him very uncomfortable and he pulled away immediately. Though Carlton didn’t seem to have noticed what he had done, so perhaps he was overreacting. “Good work.”

“I have a question General.” He twisted the fabric of his slacks between his fingers.

“Ask away.”

“I know that all the men went missing about three days before they turned up…” he hated asking this question. “Are you sure that they were abused for the entirety of their captivity?”

“Major Elric,” Carlton sighed next to him. He brought his hand up to his mouth, clearly he was deep in thought, or trying to pick his words carefully. “Personally, I think that he does torment his victims for the days that he keeps them before he ends their lives. Why do you ask?”

“I guess I just wanted to know, what exactly will we be telling the parents of these victims?” he leaned against the window, he was glad that his mother wasn’t around to worry about such things. “I can’t imagine how painful it will be for them.”

“Well, we won’t be telling them the unfortunate details of their deaths, but we will have to ask them about their children’s activities.” He glanced over at Ed. “I’m sure you know that not all children are honest with the adults that care for them, so there may be some unfortunate secrets that lead to their deaths that they may be reluctant to accept.”

“I see.” He couldn’t help but feel that the ‘not all children are honest with the adults that care for them’ was directed specifically at him and Alphonse for their mistake of Human Transmutation in the past. “So, we’ll just be questioning them about their children, not informing them of the severity of their murders.”

“Correct. I would hate it if I had to tell these parents such intimate details then leave them.” He grinned comfortingly at Ed. “I think you understand don’t you?”

“Yes, I’m just glad I can help.” Carlton’s hand collided with his thigh as the car took a narrow turn, he was certain he felt a slight squeeze. Then the hand withdrew.

“As am I Major Elric.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived at the first house, a little one with a picket fence and a small garden. He hated it, but he couldn’t help but being reminded of Shau Tucker’s house. It didn’t help that there was a small girl tending to the roses outside.

“Hello Miss.” Carlton said pleasantly as he knocked on the door.

“Hi.” Ed waved over to her.

“Hello.” She replied calmly. She eyed their uniforms interested. “You’re military?”

“Yeah we’re just here to—”

“Allison what are you doing?” an older woman who had her black hair tied in a neat bun at the top of her head looked over at the young girl like she had done something wrong. “Hello General Carlton welcome to our home.”

“Thank you Mrs. Larkin,” he tipped his hat to her then indicated to Ed. “This is my subordinate Major Edward Elric, he’s an alchemist with the military.”

“I see.” She flared her nostrils at the word ‘alchemist’ he wasn’t that surprised, he knew that alchemist weren’t exactly loved by civilians. “Nice to meet you Major Elric, please come inside.” She stepped aside to let them in then glared over at the girl, Allison. “Make sure those are evenly trimmed.”

“Yes Miss.” She continued to tend to the roses looking solemn as she did. Ed wondered if that look was from the cruelty of her employer or if it had something to do with the son that had been killed.

The house was very extravagant. Ed guessed that it took a small army to maintain the whole estate, assuming that there were guest houses and they owned the land the house rested on. He had briefly overlooked the file on the son, Daniel before they had arrived but he hadn’t known he came from such a wealthy family. They walked into was he assumed was the ‘drawing room’ where a maid served them tea before they talked.

“I’m sorry to say, but my husband couldn’t get away from work today.” She sighed into her teacup. “Ever since…ever since Daniel passed he’s completely immersed himself in his work, I believe it’s his way of grieving.” She shook her head and put on a tight smile. “But I don’t want to bore you with that sort of talk—”

“We don’t find it boring Miss,” Carlton said comfortingly. “I have no children of my own, but what you’re going through is something no parent should have to.” He extended his handkerchief to her.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she brought the handkerchief to her eyes and dabbed at her tears. “You said you had some questions for me over the phone.”

“Yes,” Carlton reclined into the couch and crossed his legs. “You see, we were curious about your son’s extracurricular activities. Did he play sports outside of school? Was he part of any clubs? Did he have a girlfriend in the city that he was seeing?”

“Certainly not,” she snapped. “He was engaged to a young woman named Meredith who lived in East City, she’s completely destroyed over this. They were close. He spoke to her every day, they also wrote to each other for every holiday and their birthdays.”

“When was the last time he saw her?” Ed interrupted causing her to look a little astonished, maybe she had forgotten about him?

“Um…I believe that was two weeks ago, he was her date to her friend’s wedding.” She stood up and brought a gold picture frame over for them to see. “He brought this back, they were very happy.”

“They certainly look it.” He smiled as he looked at the picture. They did look happy, the son Daniel was smiling and the young girl next to him had long red hair and wore a blue dress that contrasted with her pale skin nicely she was leaning into his arm adoringly. “So they saw each other, and he vanished on his way back to Amestris?”

“Yes,” she looked tearful again. “He called before he got on the train to let me know that he had gotten to the station, he was supposed to meet his father at the station, but he never arrived.” She dabbed at her eyes again. “I’m so sorry, it’s so embarrassing to be crying like this.”

“Not at all.” Carlton came over to her side and held her hands tenderly. “It would be more alarming if you weren’t upset by his passing.”

“General,” she looked up at him nervously. “Could you tell me…when I went to the coroner to identify the body I…I could hardly recognize him…did he…did he suffer before he died?”

“It was quick Miss.” Ed interrupted before Carlton could say anything. “I reviewed the coroner’s report and I can tell you that he died quickly, everything that happened to him was after he was…well…”

“Thank you,” she looked relieved. “I’m glad to know it was quick.”

"Mrs. Larkin," she nodded up at him. "It's possible that your son might have known whoever did this to him."

"Are you accusing me of something?" she asked darkly but he simply shook his head.

"Not at all," he knotted his hands. "I think that you simply might have not known all of your son's friends. Tell me, have you been into his room since he passed away?" she looked away guilty. "I have a favor to ask."

"Will it help you catch this monster?" she said quietly as she looked at the ground.

"I believe so." She stared at him her mouth was a thin line and her eyes were filled with determination

"Then you can have it," she leaned closer to him. "What do you need?"

"I want to search your son's room." Her eyes widened in surprise at a hint of fear. "I won't disturb anything, but it's possible there might be something there, something you might have missed."

"I..." she crumpled the handkerchief in her hand. "Yes."

"Thank you." He stood up to leave when Carlton spoke.

"I would like to speak to your staff, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course," she rose. "I'll take you to meet them."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked past the bathroom and headed to a door that had a gold ‘D’ painted into the wood, he opened it quietly then entered. The room wasn’t what he had expected. It was blue with silver lines that all formed into constellations on the walls and the ceiling. With a mother like that, he had expected something far plainer. He headed over to the desk, there were books on law, and pictures of him with family and friends. There wasn’t anything unexpected the desk or on his shelves, he was about to leave when he found something odd.

“I guess there’s nothing here.” He sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “Nice painting.” He stared at the constellations and then it hit him. “Oh my God.” He lifted the mattress and there it was a small silver box hidden beneath it. He opened it, there were many letters inside, most of them from the girlfriend Meredith, he thought for a minute he was wrong until he found what he was looking for. In cramped messy handwriting on a piece of what looked like a ripped napkin read:

'There’s a man named Knox who teaches alchemy for cheap.'

“How did I not see this?” Ed chastised himself. Daniel had been learning Alchemy in secret. He felt along the edges of the box, sure enough the red lining at the bottom popped out and alchemic notes. 

They weren’t heavily coded so it was easy for him to see that he was only learning elementary stuff, but this was a lead. A man named Knox, maybe there were others that had been involved with this man, maybe he had taught all the boys that had been murdered.

He tucked the notes and the letter about Knox into his pocket as he left the room. He ended up running into a maid who was replacing the towels in the bathroom. “Oh sorry.”

“No I’m sorry,” she looked at the bedroom door. “Were you in Daniel’s room?

“I’m investigating his murder.”

“Oh.” She looked down at the towels in her arms sadly. “He was such a sweet boy, it’s horrible what happened to him.” Ed nodded then a thought hit him: if he wasn’t being honest with his parents maybe he had told the staff.

“Actually,” Ed stood in her way so she couldn’t run off. “How well did you know Daniel?”

“Um…” she looked at the ground nervous. “Not that well, I’ve only worked here for a couple of years.”

“Listen, I’m Edward Elric,” he extended his hand to her. “Your name is?”

“I’m Astrid.” She shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Edward.”

“I just want to know one thing,” he whispered into her ear. “Did he ever tell you about a man named Knox?”

“Oh!” she gasped horrified. “Not directly…he only told me not to tell his parents when he left in the middle of the night.”

“Do you know where he went?” she shook her head. “I think he was involved in a group that might have been…learning alchemy in secret. Do you know if there were any other students? Did he bring any young men around the house that you didn’t know?”

“There was a gardener who worked her for a while, but he quit and no one’s heard from him since.” She looked at the ground hopelessly.

“Do you remember the exact date that he quit?” his heart was pounding. Things were starting to come together.

“I think…it was a little over a month ago.” That was almost the same time that the first victim had disappeared. “Does that help?”

“Yes.” He headed down the stairs.

“Do you think you can find the person who did this?” her eyes were wide with anticipation.

“I know I can.” He replied confidently as he returned to the drawing room. “Mrs. Larkin?”

“Yes?” she looked a little less teary eyed than before, in fact he would dare to say that she looked cheerful. “Is there something you’d like to—”

“Do you recognize this man?” he pulled a picture of the first victim Adam Leight. “Have you ever seen him before?”

“Um I don’t…actually yes!” she took the picture from him. “We hired him a while ago to tend to the garden, but he left without a word over a month ago. Why do you ask?”

“He was the first victim of this killer.” The color drained from her face. “I bet anything that they both knew the person who killed them, is there any chance that your son had an interactions with this man? Were they friends?”

“They might have been, Daniel was friends with everyone who worked on the grounds.” Ed smiled over at Carlton. “Is this a lead? Do you know who did this?”

“This could become a lead with further research—” Carlton started before Ed interrupted him.

“I think I have a name.” Ed sat down across from her, he had a feeling this wouldn’t go over well. “I have to ask you something, and it’s alright if you know nothing about it.”

“What would that be?” she looked concerned now.

“Did your son have any interests in Alchemy?” he reached into his pocket ready to pull out the notes to show her.

“He…he was when he was little.” She looked around the room nervously. “My husband allowed him to read some of the books when he was little, but I discouraged it. I apologize Major Elric,” she said pointedly. “But I remember the Ishvalan Civil War a little too well, I didn’t want my son to have to be a part of the military to expand on his research. I know what alchemists of the military are required to do as payment for the access they gain.”

“How do you know all of this Miss?” Carlton inquired.

“My brother was a state alchemist,” she looked over at the side table where Ed saw another picture frame with a young man with short chestnut colored hair who was holding a silver pocket watch up proudly. “He died in Ishval.”

“I’m sorry.” Ed replied genuinely. “I understand your disdain for state alchemists, my childhood friend lost both of her parents to that war, at the hands of an alchemist.”

“You really do understand, don’t you?” she looked at him fully convinced. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“So you think that he was practicing alchemy in secret Major Elric?” Carlton said trying to get the conversation back on track. Ed nodded as he rested the notes on the table in front of her and the General.

“I’m sorry to admit it Mrs. but I found these hidden under your son’s bed. They’re alchemic notes, and one of these letters mentions a man named Knox who teaches alchemy. It might be from Adam, but there’s no address.”

“Knox?” Carlton asked in surprise.

“I’ve never heard of this man before.” She said as she reviewed the notes. “He never…why didn’t he tell us…if he had wanted to train this badly we…he should have told us!” she was crying again, now she was hysterical. “This is my fault.” She covered her eyes and started to openly weep into her hands. “If I had just been willing to listen he wouldn’t have—”

“This isn’t your fault.” Carlton assured her. “This happened because some psychopath targeted and attacked your son.”

“Mrs. Larkin,” Ed said and their eyes caught. “I promise you we’re going to bring this man in. Your son’s killer will be brought to justice.”

“Thank you Major Elric,” she sniffed into the handkerchief that she had gotten from Carlton earlier. “I appreciate the dedication that you have to finding this monster. Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

“I think that will be all for today Miss.” Carlton stood up. “Unfortunately, Major Elric and I have to interview the relatives of the other victims.”

“How horrible.” Ed didn’t say anything, but he didn’t think that Carlton should have told her that. He didn’t think she would go blabbing to anyone, but she didn’t need to know that. All she needed to know was that they were doing everything possible to bring this monster in. “If I can think of anything else I’ll call you right away.”

“Thank you Mrs. Larkin.” Ed shook her hand as they left the house. “Goodbye.”

As Ed slipped his jacket on in the warm Spring breeze the girl from before, Allison accidentally bumped into Ed.

“I’m sorry, that was clumsy of me.” She handed him a rose. “Please take this.”

“Oh I couldn’t,” he said but she slid it in the open button hold of his pocket. “Really I—”

“I insist.” She gave him a look and he had the feeling that there was something more to this girl, she might remember the man who had worked here, maybe she knew something that she couldn’t say on the Larkin’s estate. “Have a nice day sir.” She hurried to the back of the house and Ed looked down at the rose. It was yellow, he assumed that she had chosen to give it to him because of his hair. Though he admitted to himself that it did look good with the light brown coat he was wearing.

“Thanks you too.” He called after the girl as he entered the General’s car.

“I have to say you did very good work with Mrs. Larkin in there.” He clapped him on the shoulder and took notice of the rose on his chest. “What’s this?”

“The young girl, Allison,” he replied as the car pulled away from the estate. “She gave it to me, as an apology for bumping into me.”

“How kind.” Carlton very delicately traced the edges of one of the petals. “I have to say it’s a good look for you.”

“Thank you sir.” He was getting the very real impression that Carlton might be hitting on him. He shuddered. Yes the man was handsome. He had great bone structure in his jaw, a large build and auburn hair that settled on his head like most would dream of, but the truth was…he wasn’t Roy.

Ed flushed as soon as that thought entered his mind. How embarrassing to have thoughts of his lover during work? The last thing he needed was to be distracted by thoughts like that.

“Are you feeling well Major?” Carlton quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“I’m fine.” It was no wonder that the General thought there was something wrong with him, he could feel the heat radiating from his face. He probably looked like a beet. “It’s just upsetting. It’s only been a few hours and we’ve already learned so much. Do you know anything about this man they were talking about? Knox?”

“I’ve never heard about him, but if you would like to go to the archives and see if you can dig up anything on him you’re more than welcome to after we’ve finished the interviews.”

“I think I might.” Ed smiled up at Carlton as they continued on to the next house.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they had finished conducting interviews it was already dark out. Carlton was nice enough to keep his promise after the interviews and take him to the library, but not before they stopped at a flower cart.

“I think these will do just fine.” He picked up a set of orange tea roses and Ed’s heart started to pound. He prayed that those weren’t for him. “Now let’s get you to the library, sorry to make you wait for me, it’s just that I have dinner plans with my fiancé Catherine. I hate to make her wait.”

“That’s fine!” Ed said cheerfully. That was quite the relief; he had a fiancé that meant he had no intentions towards Ed. “I’m sure she’ll love the flowers sir.”

“Well I got the idea from you.” He pointed at the rose Ed had gotten earlier.

“I’m glad I could inspire you.” He smiled as they pulled up in front of the library. “Thank you for dropping me off sir. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I’ll let you know if I find anything in the archives.”

“Please do,” Carlton waved as he shut the car door. “And take care of yourself Edward.”

“I will.” He took off into the library readying himself for a long night of research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that.  
> Thank you all for your continued support and lovely reviews.  
> I'll see you next Monday with a new installment, I promise that one will have a lot more...sexy times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that you guys have loved this series so much!  
> I love getting all your feedback.  
> I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, there are lots of sexy times!

By the time Ed looked up from the archives it was almost nine thirty.

“Shit!” he cried out as he gathered his notes on the case. He had been completely unsuccessful in finding anything on the man Knox that had been mentioned in Daniel Larkin’s notes. The only thing he had found out was that murders very similar to the ones that were happening now had happened once before in the South. It had taken the police longer to discover that they were all victims of one man, at least Ed hoped that it was only one man. It would be horrific if there was more than one person committing these atrocious crimes. The name Knox had gotten him nowhere. There were many suspects from the last case, but no solid leads.

At the moment none of that mattered because he was late for meeting up with Roy. He was sure his lover was finished with his work early. He only hoped that Roy hadn’t done his work quickly in the hopes that Ed would be waiting for him at the house. He ran out of the library and felt the key in his pocket, causing a flutter to rise in his chest. He was glad that he would be able to be with Roy tonight, after all the things he had read, he wanted to spend the night in the comfort of his lovers’ arms. 

“I’m late I’m sorry.” He called into the house as he rested his jacket on a coat hook. “You weren’t waiting long were you?” he walked into the kitchen where Roy was standing over the stove.

“I only got in an hour ago,” Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around Roy’s waist and squeezed him tightly. “Where were you?”

“I was at the archives.” He peeked around Roy to see what he was cooking. “What’s that?”

“Just a little chicken with balsamic sauce and mushrooms.” He turned around in Ed’s arms, placed his hands on each side of his face then kissed him. It was sweet and long as Roy gently pushed his tongue into his mouth and coaxed his own into action, when he pulled away he could feel his face getting hot. “What were you doing in the archives?”

“Just some research for the serial killer.” Roy’s eyes got dark. “Don’t give me that look.”

“I wish you had listened to me,” he sighed as he released Ed and turned back to the stove. “You didn’t need to be a part of this.”

“I chose to do this Roy,” Ed sat down at the table frustrated. “Just because you’re my Superior doesn’t mean that you control everything I do.”

“As a matter of fact it does Edward.” Roy countered. “I could send you on a mission to the North to see General Armstrong, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Ed shivered at the thought. While he had earned her respect he was still terrified of General Armstrong and her Briggs soldiers. And he certainly didn’t want to deal with the freezing cold of the South.

“I didn’t think so.” Roy smirked as he put the finishing touches on their meal. “You hungry?”

“Yes.” He smiled when the food was placed in front of him, he hadn’t eaten since lunch, and he had been too on edge after the interviews to eat properly. Carlton didn’t seem to have that problem, but he assumed that was because this wasn’t his first experience with serial killers. “Thank you for doing this.”

“You’re welcome.” Roy said with a smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I could send you somewhere and say that—”

“I’m not going to do that Roy,” Ed didn’t come here to argue, he wanted to put this to bed right away. “I need you to understand that I want to do this. I sat with the families of the victims today, and I saw how devastated they all were. I can help solve this, and Carlton and I work well together.”

“Do you now?” Roy replied snidely. “Well if you like him so much—”

“What are you ten?” he reached out and took Roy’s hands in his own. “I don’t want to fight about this. I came here because I wanted to be with you, I have spent so much time hearing awful things, the only thing I want: is to spend the rest of my night with you, not talking about work. Please?”

For a moment he worried that Roy would press on about having his involvement in the murders, but he squeezed Ed’s hand back and smiled at him genuinely.

“Ok, I’ll drop it for now,” he rubbed the top of Ed’s hand. “But we will talk about it later.”

“Fine, but let’s just be us for the rest of the night though.” He leaned over and kissed Roy gently. “Please?”

“I can’t resist you when you beg,” Roy smiled as he trailed his hand down to his ass and gave it a light squeeze.

“Hey!” Ed slapped his hand away nervous at the way his body reacted to Roy’s touches.

“Well you did make me wait an hour,” he waggled his eyebrows at Ed. “And I plan to punish you for it properly.”

“Punish?” he asked nervously as Roy stroked his cheek warmly. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry,” he brushed his hair behind his ear. “I just want you dripping wet and begging for me, nothing you can’t handle.”

“But…” he looked down at the ground tentatively. “I want to—”

“It’s not for that.” He pressed his forehead to Ed’s. “I already told you that I’ll need more than one night to ravage you.”

“Ok…” he wasn’t sure how he felt about being as Roy’s mercy for days on end. It was both thrilling and nerve wracking, for now he just wanted them to eat their meal together and he would deal with whatever happened later when it happened.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Ed said as he at chocolate ice cream out of a glass bowl while they sat close on to each other on Roy’s couch. “I probably don’t need any more sugar.”

“That may be the case, but I wanted to treat you.” Roy gripped the end of his braid and kissed it. “Can I take this out?”

“If you want.” He leaned forward as Roy pulled out the tie, then ran his hand up through Ed’s hair massaging his scalp. “Wha—what are you doing?” he gasped as he unconsciously leaned into to Roy’s touches eagerly.

“Giving you a scalp massage.” He whispered into his ear. “You liked it when I massaged you last night didn’t you?”

“Yes but…” his protest was lost when he gasped as Roy bit on his ear while he massaged his temples. “Oh…”

“Are you comfortable?” Roy licked at his ear to soothe the bite. “You’re shivering, you must be cold.” A snap rang throughout the room and Ed felt warmth spread in the room. He glanced over to see that a fire was roaring in the fireplace. “But you’re also sweating Edward—”

“Don’t call me—ah!” he whimpered as he felt Roy’s hand reach up and pinch at his hardening nipples. “Fuck Roy—”

“Yes?” he asked feigning innocence. “I’m just helping you get your shirt off.” He unbutton Ed’s shirt and pulled it off of him delicately, allowing the warm air to encase him completely. “Come here.” He stood up and brought Ed over to the fireplace where there was a large soft rug with pillows on it. “I decided that I wanted better lighting tonight, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Why do you need better lighting?” he asked as Roy began to undress slowly revealing himself to Ed causing his heart to beat so quickly and loudly in his chest he was shocked Roy didn’t comment on it.

“Because I want to see all of you tonight.” He kneeled down on the rug in front of Ed once he was down to only his boxers. “Let’s finished getting you undressed.”

“I can do it myself.” He went to stop Roy but his hands were pushed aside gently, those midnight eyes smiled up at him.

“I want to undress you tonight, please let me,” Ed was lost for words from the look of sheer desire that shined in his lovers’ eyes. He simply nodded and watched as his belt came loose and his pants fell to the floor. He complied and stepped out of them before he allowed himself to be spread out on the fur rug beneath him. “You look so beautiful like this.” Roy whispered as he caressed his face. “I want to capture how you look right now.”

“Stop saying stuff like that.” Ed turned from him, too embarrassed to admit that he wanted to hear more of his praises. “It’s already cliché enough with me naked on a fur carpet, don’t you think.”

“Not at all.” Roy took his right hand and brought it up to his lips. “You know, I’ve never wanted to spoil anyone the way I have you.”  
“Is that because of how you feel?” Ed asked doubtfully. “Or is it because you pity me?”

“I don’t pity you Edward.” Roy said as he moved himself between Ed’s legs that he hadn’t realized he’d spread. He flushed violently as how blatant his body was being with its desire for Roy. “I admire you, I always have. I think you should know that by now.”

“Ok...” he bit on his lip. “If you keep stalling with this…I’m just going to get nervous and want to stop.”

“You’re right, I don’t want to waste anymore time.” He leaned over and kissed the middle of Ed’s chest. “Besides it’s not very often that I get to have you all to myself so you can scream as loud as you like.”

“I don’t—” he started to argue only to be cut off by his own moans as Roy began to lick and pinch at his nipples. “Ugh…fuck…”

“That feel good?” Roy questioned as he began to work his way down gently kissing his skin until he reached the boxers that Ed was wearing. “Do you want me to take them off?”

“Yes Asshole!” he cried as Roy gripped the waistband of his boxers but didn’t lower them. His cock was heavy between his legs and aching to be touched in the way he knew only Roy could.

“You didn’t ask very nicely.” Roy teased as he licked the dampening spot on his boxers tauntingly, his eyes never looking away from his own. “Ed.”

“Please…” he whispered deftly. He did not want to know what his face looked like since he was certain it was the shade of a ripe tomato.

“Of course.” He continued to remove Ed’s boxers.

“I’m surprised you didn’t burn them off,” Ed chuckled as he lifted his legs so Roy could be free of his boxers. Roy pouted up at him.

“I would have,” he settled himself so his chest was pressed against Ed’s and they were looking into each other’s eyes deeply. “But you would have complained and I don’t want to deal with your tantrums today.”

“I don’t have tantrums.” He whined, though there was no force behind it. Instead he let himself get lost in the sensation of Roy’s tongue that lapped at his lips, asking for entrance, which he readily allowed. He encouraged his lover by wrapping his arms around his back and his legs around his waist.

“In a hurry Fullmetal?” Roy as he pulled away, Ed chuckled when he saw his lips had gotten swollen from kissing.

“Maybe,” he challenged with a smirk on his lips as he stroked the side of Roy’s face.

“That’s too bad,” he grinned then started to work his way down Ed’s chest, though his hands stayed on Ed’s nipples pinching them until they stood straight and ached from the sensitivity. “Because I plan to take my time with your punishment.”

“Fuck…” he had completely forgotten about that, he wondered what exactly Roy had in store for him. He watched as he lover finished kissing down his torso to his legs and stopped right at his cock. “What are you waiting for?”

“I’m enjoying the view.” He smirked as he licked the side of Ed’s cock slowly, then kissed the head of his cock lovingly. “Do you want me to suck you?”

“Yes…” he gasped brokenly only to get a shake of the head. “Why not!”

“It wouldn’t be a proper punishment if I just gave you what you want.” He chuckled to himself as he let his tongue trail from Ed’s cock over to the scar of his automail that lined his thigh. “You know I’ve been doing some research recently, and the articles that I’ve read all say that those who have had their limbs replaced by automail are very sensitive where the skin and the metal connect. Did you know that Ed?”

“N—no…” he wasn’t sure where this was going, until he felt the sensation of Roy’s tongue push against the skin of his scar. “Ah! What?”

“It feels good doesn’t it?” he smiled up at Ed as he began to suck on the pink puckered skin of his scar sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body, and he spread his legs wider as he thrust his hips up in the air searching for some type of relief from the pleasuring consuming his body. “I’m glad to see those studies were right.”

“Roy please!” he whined as he twisted in his lovers’ arms trying to get away from the current assault on his scar. “It’s…too much.”

“That’s cause you’re fighting it.” He rubbed circles into his scar tissue. “Just give in, after all…” he licked another line up his cock. “You’ve gotten so hard.”

“Shut up Bastard!” he said, though there was absolutely no force behind it. It was all made even less convincing by the way he was writhing in Roy’s arms desperately searching for some friction so he could get off, but his lover refused to release him. “Please…please Roy…”

“You want me to get you off?” he nodded frantically as his lover pushed his now sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. “I will,” he sighed in relief, though it was short lived by the next thing that Roy said. “But you have to do something for me.”

“What?” he suddenly wanted to curl up into a ball. He could see the look of lust in his lovers’ eyes and he was shocked he didn’t catch fire from the heat of it.

“You said you trusted me this morning,” Roy replied as he spread himself out beside him. “I want to try something with you, do you trust me?” he extended his hand to him patiently.

“Yeah…” he rested his hand in Roy’s hesitantly, then was pulled so he was sprawled over his chest. “What do you think you’re doing?” he gasped.

“Turn around.” Roy whispered softly into his ear.

“But…but then…” he looked away from his lover nervously. “You’d be facing my…” he stopped talking too embarrassed to finish his own sentence. Roy laughed gently below him. “What?”

“I know,” he kissed him softly. “That’s what I want.”

“But…I should take a shower first.” He said more to ease his own nerves than Roy’s.

“I don’t think you need one, and if you really wanted to you could transmute yourself clean.” He caressed Ed’s flesh thigh. “Or is it that you want to get away from me. Please be honest.”

“I just…what are you going to do?” he wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and rested his chin by his ear. He didn’t think he could look Roy in the face while he explained what he was going to do to him, because he simply didn’t know what his reaction would be.

“I was hoping…” he felt those large hands work their way down his back and rest on his ass spreading the cheeks a bit. “To see if you’d be comfortable with me stretching you a bit.”

“Won’t that hurt?” he buried his burning face into the flesh of his lover’s shoulder.

“It might sting a little, but I can promise you that your orgasm after it will be worth it.” He pulled Ed off of him so their eyes met again. “But, if it’s not to much to ask, I would like you to try and suck me off while I finger you.”

“Don’t ask questions like that!” he smacked Roy on the arm, but his lover just laughed at him and waiting for an answer. “Ok.”  
Ed took a deep breadth. He trusted Roy, but this made him feel extremely vulnerable. After a couple moments of thought he finally nodded and slowly turned around so his ass was facing Roy. God he was completely terrified, but Roy wasn’t going to hurt him so he forced himself to relax.

“Don’t worry,” Roy reassured him, but it didn’t bring him much comfort since he couldn’t see his face. He didn’t feel anything right away, but then he felt a slick blunt finger press against his hole. “Just remember to breath Ed.”

“Stop stalling.” Ed grumbled as he took Roy’s hard cock in his hands and began to stroke it. He had only done this for Roy once before, and it had resulted in disaster when Roy had gotten too excited and gagged him causing Ed to bite him in fear. But this time he was on top instead of on his knees like the last time.

He started off by licking the head, he wanted to avoid teeth as much as possible. He then let his tongue go up and down the full length of his cock, he wanted to get Roy as wet as possible before he took him down. He gathered some drool in his mouth, tried to make his jaw as slack as he could so he wouldn’t gag then widened his mouth only to gasp as the finger that had been gently pressing in and out of him brush against something.

“What was that?” he turned around to try and glare at Roy. Though it wasn’t much of a glare since he knew his eyes were lidded.

“It’s called your prostate.” Roy smiled as he pressed his finger against that spot again making Ed whine. “It’s the male version of the g-spot.” Roy licked at his balls sending sparks through his vision. “I hope you weren’t going to stop.”

“Of—of course not.” He turned back to Roy’s cock, took a deep breadth and opened his mouth so he could fit the whole cock in it.

“That feels so good Ed.” He heard his lover moan as he continued to rub circles in Ed making him squirm in delight. “I’m adding another finger.”

“Um…” he hummed around Roy’s cock as he felt the second finger breach his entrance. It burned a little more than the first one, but he distracted himself with sucking on Roy. He bobbed his head up and down stroking the rest of the cock that he couldn’t fit in. Having both those fingers rub against his prostate brought him even more pleasure than the last one. “R…oy…” he moaned around the cock in his mouth.

“You’re so tight Ed.” Roy thrust his fingers in and out of his hole making sure to press against Ed’s prostate each time. “I can’t wait until you let me fuck you.”

“Roy,” he let the cock fall from his mouth with a wet pop and he could feel the string of spit and cum on his lips, he might have been embarrassed in other situations but in that moment he didn’t care. “Can you suck my cock? Please?”

“You didn’t have to ask.” Roy lifted Ed so his hips were perched right over Roy’s mouth then he was lowered so his cock was encased in that tight heat he had only had once before. It felt amazing and he didn’t bother keeping his voice down, he let out a loud cry of pleasure.

“Yes!” he stroked Roy’s dripping cock wildly then fitted his lips over the head of his cock and hummed around his flesh loudly. He felt so good, it was like living on a cloud, and he wanted to make Roy feel as good as he did.

He reached under and massaged the balls while he sucked him off, fitting as much of his lovers’ cock into his mouth as he could and sucking him as far down as he could even letting himself get a little gagged and drooling down Roy’s cock.

The combination of his prostate being pounded by Roy’s fingers and the sensation of having his cock sucked at the same time was becoming too much for him. It felt like pleasure was seeping into every part of his body, causing him to shake and quiver with the desire for release.

“You’re going to cum aren’t you?” Roy panted as he thrust a third finger into Ed mercilessly rubbing at his prostate. “Try to hold it, I’m so close.”

“Um…hm…” Ed nodded around the cock in his mouth, which was something he wasn’t used to. He breathed out of his nose and tried to force his body to calm down. The words ‘easier said than done’ seemed the perfect example for this situation.

“Fuck Ed I’m coming!” Ed hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard on Roy’s solid cock. Just as he was coming Roy slipped a fourth finger and Ed pulled his mouth off his cock as he cried out wantonly, the pleasure overwhelming him. He shuddered as his cum splattered between their stomachs. He somehow managed to fist his hand and bring Roy off as well, his cum catching Ed on the cheek. He might have been more surprised if he hadn’t been so completely exhausted by his own orgasm.

He was panting hard trying to get his heartbeat to calm down. Hands wrapped around him and moved him so he was lying side by side with Roy who smiled down at him lovingly.

“How was that?” Ed was on too great a high to even think of scolding Roy for being so blatant with his question. He just reached up and stroked his lover’s face gently.

“It was great.” He curled his fingers in the nape of Roy’s neck and brought his face down so he could kiss him. He tasted the bitterness of his own release, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that for this moment he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all liked it.  
> I think that I might have to skip an update next week because I have applications for jobs and internships to fill out. I'm graduating and sadly writing fanfic doesn't pay the bills (if only), and I have an essay due the Wednesday before my break.  
> But never fear!  
> I get out of school for my two week break on the 15th and I will give you two updates!  
> While I have you here let me throw a prompt at you that I've already started:  
> Roy was trained by Hohenheim but before he could learn the secrets of Flame Alchemy he dies and tells Roy to find Ed who's living in Xing with Alphonse and works in the son of the Emperor's personal court.  
> Any thoughts? Any interest?  
> Have a great rest of the week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, sorry for the long wait, but I promise a lot of sexy times.  
> I will add another chapter tomorrow, but more than that I'm going to post the first two chapters of my Roy as Hohenheim's student then going to Xing to find Ed story tonight as compensation for making you guys wait so long.  
> I'm on vacation so I don't have much time to write, but I promise to keep pushing out chapters for you!

The sun burst through the shades of Roy’s bed a little before seven. Ed rubbed the sleep from his eyes then turned to look over at his lover who had his arm wrapped lightly about his waist, he smiled down at Roy who was still fast asleep. He had only ever seen his sleeping face while he was stealing a nap in the break room or when Hawkeye wasn’t keeping an eye on him. He smiled down at the little star shaped scar above Roy’s heart. He leaned down and placed a small kiss to it. Seeing Roy like this was nice, in fact he let a tremor of happiness as he wondered what it would be like to wake up to this sleeping face and in these large arms every morning.

His face grew hot at how warm and fuzzy his thoughts were getting. He and Roy hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ to each other. While he cared for Roy he was worried that once they slept together he would lose all interest in him. Roy was more of a love them and leave them type. He had told Ed when he first asked him out that he wanted them to make it work, but he just wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what he felt or what Roy felt. He guessed he could ask him, but that would make him seem desperate.

He sighed to himself then got free of Roy’s arms, he was a little upset that Roy didn’t wake and pull him back into his arms but they had spent most of the night after their ‘activities’ by the fire kissing in Roy’s bed and talking. It was amazing how little he had actually known about Roy before they were together, he didn’t know he was an orphan, he didn’t know about being raised by 

Madame Christmas and the girls she adopted. He liked to hear Roy tell him about the few memories he had of his parents before they died in the car crash that had left him with that star shaped scar on his chest.

He sighed as he reached for his clothes that were scattered on the floor and much to Ed’s humiliation there were some ‘stains’ on his pants. He would have to wash that out, but right now he needed something to wear. He picked up Roy’s shirt that was resting at the foot of his bed and buttoned it up.

While the shirt was long enough that it covered his ass Ed was still a little self conscious about not wearing anything but the shirt. 

At the same time, a little thrill ran threw him at the though of Roy seeing him make his breakfast in just his shirt. He giggled to himself as he walked down the stairs to prepare breakfast.

Thankfully Roy kept his fridge well stocked and it was early so Ed could indulge in making something more extravagant than oatmeal. There was bacon, eggs, orange juice and toast. While he wanted the orange juice, he was sure Roy would prefer coffee. While Ed wasn’t a fantastic cook, he knew enough not to burn the food or made anything completely inedible.

He found the frying pan with ease and soon enough he was making what he thought would be a delicious breakfast.

“Are you cooking?” Roy called from the doorway. Ed looked up to see him rubbing his eyes and wearing his pajama bottoms. From the looks of it he wasn’t wearing anything under those, which meant if Ed really wanted to he could reach out and cup his cock. He shook his head to get those thoughts from his head and smiled.

“Yep!” he put the last of the seasoning on the eggs, his own treat. “I wanted to make you breakfast since you made dinner last night.”

“Equivalent exchange?” Roy grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee in the mug that Ed had left out for him. “I see that—Ed?”

“Hm?” he grinned at Roy as he picked the toast from the stove and placed them on a table. “Can you get the silverware?” he felt Roy’s chest press against his back squeezing him into the table. “What are you—”

“I’m willing to wait for when you’re ready Ed.” He whispered blowing hot breadth over his ear causing him to quake. “But you standing in my kitchen wearing nothing but my shirt and making me breakfast is more tempting than you could possibly understand.”

“I—I wasn’t trying to tempt you.” He replied quietly knowing that it was a lie. He felt the evidence of Roy’s arousal pressing into the thin fabric of the shirt, right along the crease of his ass. “Let’s eat first.”

He pulled away from Roy and went to get glasses for the orange juice.

“You thirsty?” he questioned with a smile. He knew his cheeks were tinted pink but he was determined not to let the first thing that happened between them this morning be sex. 

“Sure I’ll have a glass.” Roy replied huskily as he lowered himself gingerly into the chair. Ed felt a combination of guilt and pride knowing that he had caused that much arousal in Roy. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I slept great.” He brought over the glasses and finally they could eat. “You?”

“Wonderfully.” Roy looked at him smugly. “Ed, how long do you plan on living with your brother?” he nearly choked on his juice.

“What?” he used his fork to stab his eggs. “Why do you ask that?”

“Because I want you to live here.” He replied simply and Ed hated how confident Roy sounded. “I liked waking up in bed with you, I want to keep waking up with you in my bed and making me breakfast in my shirts in the morning.”

“I’m not going to be your wife.” Ed muttered a little put off. “I made breakfast for you because I wanted to, not because I want to play house.” He replied defiantly.

“Would being the wife of a General be so bad?” Roy cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not some woman that wants to be your wife.” Ed bit into his toast viciously. This wasn’t the breakfast conversation he had planned. “I’m a man who wants you to take him seriously.”

“Are you saying that being my wife would be insulting?” Ed saw where this was going and he was having none of it.

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it!” he took the strip of bacon on his plate and lathered it in the bits of yolk that he hadn’t eaten the first time. “I’m not saying that being a wife is insulting, or not equal. I’m saying that I don’t want to be your wife.”

“Why not?” Roy looked genuinely curious, but now Ed was too ramped up to answer rationally.

“Because we’ve only been together for a couple of weeks and you’re scaring me!” Ed stood up and walked over to the doorway needing to get some distance between them. “You can’t expect me to want to get settled with you. I’m not ready for that, stop pressuring me—mph!”

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his own, there wasn’t the wild passion that would leave his lips swollen like he had gotten used to. Instead there was simple warmth and comfort. He thought about pushing him away then let himself fall into the kiss and into Roy’s chest. Finally he let up and Ed looked up at him through heavy eyes.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Roy stroked his cheek softly. “I just wanted you to know that I am ready to take this relationship to the next step. I know that scares you, but it’s true Ed and I’m going to keep telling you until you believe me—”

“I do.” Ed lied meekly avoiding Roy’s eyes, but he gripped his chin forcing their eyes to meet.

“No, you’re afraid that I’m not serious.” He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. “I want you to know that I am. I’ve never been this serious about anyone else,” their noses touched. “And I don’t think of you as a woman. I think of you as you.”

“I need to take a shower.” He pushed Roy away and rushed up to the shower. He had to get some space to clear his head, things were happening way too fast.

He barged into Roy’s bedroom where the bathroom was. He got in and turned the water on to a temperature he liked. He dropped Roy’s shirt on the ground and let the water cascade down his body. He pressed his hands to the tiles of the shower. He was shaking.

Was that what he wanted? Did he want to wake up in the morning at Roy’s side, to make his breakfast everyday, to eat dinner with him every night then cuddle by the fireplace every night? He had never thought that was something he wanted. He had spent so much time trying to save his brother and the world, hell he hadn’t thought he was going to see tomorrow most days but now…now someone was telling him they wanted to share their life with him? He didn’t know if he could handle that kind of pressure, he wasn’t sure if he was worthy of something like that. But he couldn’t deny that when he thought of his life progressing that way with Roy, his body felt lighter. He looked down at himself and saw to his humiliation: he was hard.

“Fuck.” He groaned as he reached down tentatively to touch himself. He wrapped a loose fist around his erection and slowly began to stroke himself up and down. He rarely masturbated, even less so now he was with Roy, but now as he was working himself off he couldn’t help but imagine it was Roy touching him instead. He imagined his calloused hands rubbing him off gently then with hard deliberate strokes. “Roy…” he moaned wantonly.

“Yes.” He nearly jumped three feet in the air when he turned around and saw Roy leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. “Please don’t stop on my account.”

“What the fuck are you doing in here!” he gasped horrified. “Get out.” He stared at the tile and tried to will his erection to go away but it only seemed to get harder the more her thought about Roy watching him. “Please go away…” he said weakly.

“Sorry but I can’t do that.” He jumped when he felt Roy’s hands wrap around his waist and pull him so his back was pressed against Roy’s now wet chest. When had he gotten his clothes off? “You see I can do a lot of things Ed, but I can’t possibly resist you when   
you when you’re dripping wet and touching yourself at the thought of me.” He sucked at the base of Ed’s neck.

“Don’t leave a mark!” he gasped as he pressed himself against the tiles. “Please…” he looked back at Roy desperately who merely smirked at him.

“I won’t leave a mark.” Roy said as he began to kiss down Ed’s back. “Where anyone can see it.”

“Smug bastard.” He groaned as he felt Roy’s lips rest on the small of his back and suck hard.

“You know you have small dimples right here?” Roy told him causing Ed to blush a little. He knew, Winry had spotted them when they were younger and he’d been determined to hide them. But when it came to Roy he was incapable of hiding anything. “They’re cute.” He bit at them, but instead of pain Ed found himself arching into the bite as if he wanted more. “You like that?”

“No…I…” he faltered for an excuse. “Stop making fun of me.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not?” Roy sighed as he straightened up and rested his hands on Ed’s nipples. “I wonder what it will take for me to prove that to you, Fullmetal.”

“Roy—what?—Oh…” he moaned as he started to lean into the pinches and gentle rubbing that Roy was applying to his body. He bit down on his lip as he arched his back more, he was sure he was making quite the display of himself, but he felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to care. Until he felt something hard press between his cheeks, he forced himself to turn around and face Roy. “What are you doing?”

“You have no idea how good you look right now Fullmetal.” He hated how easily he melted whenever Roy used that name in his low ‘just fucked’ voice. The same intimidating lust that he had gotten a glance at the other night was there again in those endless blue eyes. “I’m fighting every bone in my body to not just thrust right into your tight little hole,” he did a mock thrust stopping just at Ed’s hole causing him to moan loudly. “And fuck you into oblivion.”

“Please…I want to wait.” Ed found it harder to say those words than he thought. Deep down in this moment he really wanted to let Roy fuck him, he knew that he wanted to wait but he was starting to forget why. “Please…”

“I know,” Roy reached his hand down and started to stroke Ed’s hard erection. “Despite what you think, I actually find the fact that you want to wait very endearing.”

“I bet.” Ed joked as he felt Roy continue to stroke him simultaneously. “Everyone knows no woman can resist your charms.”

“But I don’t want any women, I want you.” Roy began to thrust his hips back and forth right between Ed’s cheeks brushing up against his hole with every move. He whined through his teeth and began to thrust his hips back to meet Roy’s but a pair of strong hands held him still so he couldn’t move. He twisted around to protest but the look in Roy’s eyes silenced him.

“If you keep moving your hips like that I won’t be held responsible for what happens next.” Ed flushed again. He couldn’t help the combination of pride and arousal he felt knowing the affect he had on the commanding officer. He just nodded and braced his hands against the slippery tiles. The feeling of rushing water, Roy stroking him and rutting between his cheeks was better than he could have imagined. He wondered if sex would be this good when they finally went all the way.

Then all his thoughts were driven from his mind when Roy yanked his head back by his hair and ravaged his mouth. He lost himself in that kiss and didn’t care how loudly he moaned or how powerfully he kissed his lover back. He reached back and delved his hand in Roy’s hair so he could kiss him harder as he came all over the shower wall.

“Dammit Ed.” Roy gave a predatory growl then pushed him right against the wall so there was basically no space between them and he could thrust with wild abandon between Ed’s cheeks. “I swear I only come this quickly with you.” He whispered into his ear, Ed was still riding high from his orgasm so he didn’t have a chance to register what he was talking about before he felt a splash of thick warm cum coat his backside. “I have to say you look good covered in my cum, Fullmetal.”

He stilled as he reveled in the feel of being slathered in Roy’s cum, he had to admit it did feel good to have it on his skin and sliding between his cheeks. He shivered as it touched his hole then reached for the soap.

“Do you have a washcloth?” he asked shyly.

“Sure,” he handed a cloth to Ed who dabbed some soap on it then began to wash between his legs. “I should head over to my apartment and check up on Alphonse, I’m sure that he’s worried about where I am.”

“You still haven’t told him about us have you?” Roy rubbed a hand up and down Ed’s back. “I wish you would.”

“I will, I promise.” He turned to Roy and kissed him under the water. “I just want to tell him at the right time, face to face.”

“Alright.” Roy smiled and watched as Ed washed the remnants of Roy’s cum off his body then got out of the shower. “Should I drop you off at your apartment and—”

“No,” he shook his head as he got out of the shower and pulled a towel around his body. “I could use a walk home.” He dried himself off. “I’ll see you later.”

“How about tonight?” Roy reached out of the shower and gripped his shoulder. “Would you want to come here against tonight?”

“I don’t know, let me see how things end up with Alphonse.” Ed smiled as he left the bathroom to change into his clothes. He wondered if he should just tell Alphonse this morning and deal with the aftermath at night. That would mean that he wouldn’t be able to come back to be with Roy tonight, and he wanted to fall asleep in his arms more than anything.

“What are you thinking about?” Roy called from the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He buttoned up his shirt then his pants with a smile.

“You.” He answered honestly. He walked over to him and linked his arms around his neck. “I’ll call you later. I promise.”

“Be careful,” he squeezed Ed’s ass fondly causing him to blush a bit before he slapped his hands away and ran out of the bedroom. “I mean it Fullmetal, be careful.” He called after Ed as he headed down the stairs.

His walk home was pleasant. It was nice to have some time to think to himself about everything that was happening between him and Roy. He had basically asked Ed to move in with him, he wanted to, but he was scared. He didn’t know if he could leave Alphonse alone or if Roy could handle the discrimination and attacks that he would face for having a male lover.

“Hello Ed.” His doorman Victor waved at him as he walked up the steps towards the elevator. “Oh I have something for you.”

“Really?” Victor smiled and handed him a small ivory colored envelope. “Thanks Vic.”

“You’re welcome.” He tipped his hat as Ed entered the elevator then pressed the button to get to his floor. Ed sighed as he looked at the envelope, he didn’t recognize the stamp but decided to open it anyway.

What he found on the inside caused him to gasp in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you hate the cliffie, but you're gonna hate me more after this chapter.  
> Catch you tomorrow and make sure to look out for my newest story tonight!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter.  
> Hope you don't hate this cliffie, but I promise to be more consistent on Monday.  
> Hopefully this will be done by the time I graduate.

Ed covered his mouth in shock as he looked at the picture of him and Roy from the other night. In his bedroom with him writhing in pleasure, his hands were shaking. He turned it over gently and saw a typed note on the back.

‘I hope that you move that well every time you’re getting fucked Edward Elric.’

He stuffed it into his pocket. He had…a stalker?

This was so odd, who could it possibly be. He and Alphonse lived on the fourth floor of their building. That meant that whoever had taken this picture of him and Roy together had access to the building across the street, but he almost never left his windows open so how…it dawned on him. He had left the window open when Roy had come over because it was hot that night. He was such an idiot!

The elevator stopped and he went towards his apartment. He needed to be careful now, especially with Roy. Fuck, Roy. He would be furious if he saw this, he would probably burn down the building across the street and lock Ed up in his house until it all blew over. But he wasn’t hiding. He had dealt with his fair share of lunatics in the past and he was certain that this one wasn’t any different. He dug into his pocket for the key to his apartment.

Yes. He could deal with this on his own. there was no need to get Roy all amped up about it, just a nutcase with a type writer and a camera. He could handle this just fine.

“Brother?” Alphonse called from the kitchen where he was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. “You’re back?”

“Yeah I didn’t want to spend anymore time in the dorms than I had to.” He laughed as he walked into the apartment. “Anymore coffee left?”

“Sure.” Alphonse got up and poured him a cup. “Ed?”

“Yes?” Ed removed his coat and sat down at the table. He glanced at the paper then up at his brother whose shoulders seemed to be hunched over intensely. “Is something wrong?”

“Ed,” Alphonse turned to him with a solemn look on his face. “I…I called the dorms last night to check up on you, but they said that you weren’t there.” Oh no. “In fact they told me that you had left last night at nine and hadn’t been back.”

“Um…yeah.” Shit! He knew he had promised Roy he was going to tell Alphonse, but he wanted to do it on his own time. He wasn’t ready. What the hell was he going to say?

“Ed, where were you?” Alphonse’s hazel eyes caught his and he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t lie to his little brother, after everything that they had been through the least he could do was be honest with him. It would be insulting not to.

“I—” he opened his mouth to speak and the phone rang. ‘Thank God’ he silently prayed. “I’ll get that—”

“No you won’t.” Alphonse said already moving to pick up the phone in the other room. “I’ll get it and then we’ll talk about this.”

“Ok…” he said sheepishly as Alphonse left the room. He groaned. The last thing he wanted to deal with was telling Alphonse about his relationship with Roy. He was a Brigadier General, hell he was his superior! They were probably breaking a hundred rules by being together. Maybe his stalker had sent something to Roy too. What the hell was going on? His morning has started off so well too.

“Ed.” Alphonse looked at him apprehensively.

“What is it?” he stood.

“It’s that man General Carlton, he says another person has been murdered.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed thought the worst things he had ever seen was the time that he and his brother had tried to transmute his mother only to create that…abomination, or when they had seen what Shau Tucker had done to his own daughter. Hell those images still gave him nightmares.

But this…this was definitely going on his list.

The body…if he could even call it that. It seemed better to say the remains were scattered all over the cement floor of the basement where Carlton had brought him. It was red and some chemical substance filled the air, he thought it was lye in a liquid form since he couldn’t smell the body, though it was fresh so that could be part of it.

“…It was found this morning.” Carlton looked down at the body. “I hoped that it wasn’t part of our case but…” he walked over to the table that the coroner had set up for them. It was covered with a white sheet that was slowly being stained red. He lifted the sheet delicately. “These were found. Apparently our killer knows that we’re onto them and they aren’t happy about it.”

The table was littered with the remaining body parts. An arm with the fingers in tact, the pelvic area completely in tact so they knew the victim was male, and most haunting of all, the head.

“Who could do this?” he brought a hand up to his mouth in disgust. Someone had deliberately gone out of their way to make sure they knew the identity of their victim, and with what was left of his pelvis they would soon know whether or not they had been raped. Whoever had done this horrible crime was proud of what they had done. They wanted the military to know what they had done, in explicit detail.

“I don’t know Major Elric.” Carlton replied darkly. “But whoever did will suffer the consequences once they’ve been caught.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They found nothing at the crime scene. They did discover that the boy was eighteen, he had been kept someplace warm and comfortable, but the murder and rape had not occurred in that basement. The murderer had moved the body and the blood to the specific basement that had once been owned by the military, they had known it was up for inspection and the boy would be found this morning. All of this had been done for the sole purpose of having the military find it.

Ed couldn’t help but worry that the letter he had received this morning and the murder might somehow be connected. He just worried that the body had been left as a message for him, but he was sure he was just overreacting.

“Major Elric,” Carlton said above him solemnly as he tried to avoid looking at the body below them. “We’ve managed to identify the body, it’s a young man named Brian Harris, he went missing about three days ago.”

“Of course,” Ed cursed to himself silently. “If I’d been able to find something last night than I—”

“Major Elric,” Carlton spoke in a scolding tone forcing their eyes to meet. “This isn’t your fault. There’s a lunatic running around and the only thing that we can do is find the monster that did this and put them behind bars.”

“Right.” Carlton nodded then turned towards the exit. “Where are we going now?” Ed asked as he followed him out of the basement. “The coroners, the archives, or—”

“We need to inform this boy’s family and make sure there’s a connection between the victims.” Carlton replied quietly as he held the door of his car open for Ed who went in a little nervously. Something seemed off about Carlton this morning. He wondered what it was.

“General?” Ed inquired nervously. “Is everything alright?”

“I apologize for my demeanor Major Elric. I’m fine, but this part of the job is what I hate the most. I’m sure you understand.” He spoke quietly as he drove away from the military base.

“Right, of course.” He nodded as they continued to drive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed had only ever seen his father cry right before the Promised Day when he had given him his mother’s last words. He hadn’t been looking at Ed, but he had known he was crying from the way his shoulders shook and his back stood impossibly stiff, as if he was trying to hold all his emotions in as tightly as possible and failing. But seeing the father of poor Brian Harris breakdown in front of him wasn’t something he was prepared for in anyway.

He had collapsed on the ground and started to wail uncontrollably. When Ed went to help him up he had grabbed his coat so fiercely as he wept that Carlton basically had to pry his hands off Ed. They hadn’t been able to get to any questions and Ed hadn’t dared to ask to look in his room for any alchemic notes, the only thing they had gotten out of the poor man was that Brian had an interest in alchemy and wanted to start studying as soon as possible, but Carlton had been smart enough to ask about that before breaking the news of his son’s death to him.

While Mr. Harris had no wife, she had died when Brian was a child there was a neighbor who was willing to stay with him the night. After that neither he or Carlton spoke as they drove back to Central. Ed was surprised when Carlton had stopped at a bar instead of taking him straight to Mustang.

“This might be unprofessional Major Elric.” Carlton said as he pulled on his hat. “But I need a drink after everything that we’ve endured today. I can take you back to General Mustang if you’d like but—”

“Carlton,” Ed replied as he pulled on his coat. “It would be bad manners to let you drink on your own.”

They spent about an hour drinking together. Ed discovered that Carlton was a very good drinking buddy, better than Alphonse, Hughes, or Havock. He didn’t come off too strong, he didn’t get argumentative or extremely sad. Instead he listened which at this point in time was very good for Ed.

“I just…I’ve never felt so terrible for anyone,” he said as he looked into the amber liquid of his drink. “He has nothing now, his wife is gone and now his son. What this person has done is just terrible.” He whispered as he took a slow sip from his drink. It burned a bit, but the burn felt good after the day he’d had. “Are your parent’s alive Carlton?”

“Excuse me?” he asked quietly as he pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

“I didn’t mean to come off too strong.” Ed backtracked as he took a drag on the cigarette. “I didn’t know you smoke.”

“Usually I don’t.” he admitted and even looked a little ashamed as he eyed the cigarette. “But today…was trying for me. To answer your question Major Elric, I have a mother and a sister they both live outside of Central in (name of town near Central). My sister Elizabeth is expecting her first child in March.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to answer that explicitly.” Ed flushed as Carlton gave him one of those dashing smiles that all Generals of Amestris seemed to be capable. Every time Roy used it on him his knees gave out like jelly. Ed finished the last of his drink than looked down at his watch. It was almost ten! “Shit! I need a phone.”

“Is everything alright?” Carlton straightened up instantly as Ed searched his pockets for some cens so he could make a phone call.

“It’s fine I just have to—ah!” Ed slipped as he was getting off the bar stool he was sitting on and he was sure that his head would be colliding with the floor in moments until he felt a pair of large warm hands wrap about his waist. He froze when he realized that it was Carlton who was holding him close to his chest.

“Ed, are you alright?” he looked down at him, his grey eyes were completely hypnotizing this close, especially when they were accentuated by the candle light of each table. He felt his cheeks getting hot and it wasn’t the alcohol.

“I’m fine.” He nodded as he started to pull himself out of the General’s grip, but he didn’t let go. “Carlton—”

“Gabriel.” His breath was warm against Ed’s ear. “We aren’t in the field Ed, you can call me by my first name. In fact I prefer it.” He squeezed Ed’s side slightly and he pulled away instantly. “Is something wrong?”

“No I…” YES! Was…was the General coming onto him? What the hell? “I need to make a quick phone call.” He said as he hurriedly grabbed his coat and headed out of the bar.

“We have a phone in the back kid.” The bartender called after Ed as he took off.

He knew there was a phone booth in the back, he also knew that he didn’t want to use it. He needed some air, and he definitely needed to get away from Carlton…Gabriel for a little bit. He found a booth across the street and punched in the number for his apartment, he felt bad about leaving Alphonse alone like this, especially after the conversation they hadn’t had this morning.

“Hello?” Alphonse sounded tired over the phone, like he was about to get into bed.

“Hi Al,” Ed yawned he was pretty tired himself. “It’s me.”

“Brother!” Al scolded. “Where have you been? The General called for you three times.” Shit…Roy was not going to be happy. And he would be furious about Carlton. Wait, why was he thinking about that? They hadn’t done anything, there was nothing to talk about with Roy, but why did he feel like he was keeping a secret?

“I’m sorry, I went out for drinks with General Carlton.”

“Well get home soon,” he imagined Al twisting the cord of the phone around his wrist because he was worried for Ed. Ugh, why was he doing this to his brother? “With that psychopath out there it isn’t safe for you to be out this late.”

“I’ll be fine Al, I know these streets backwards and forwards.” He chuckled attempting to make light of the conversation. “I’ll be home in—”

“Ed, the General’s on the other line.” Al said resolutely. “He says he has to talk with you, it’s an emergency. Is everything alright?”

“Um…” how was he supposed to answer that exactly? “Yes, put him through.”

“Ok brother.” There was a beep then silence. Ed was racking his brain for what he was supposed to say to Roy. He had promised to call him during the day, but things had gotten so complicated and he’d just forgotten about it. He was probably pissed.

“Fullmetal.” Mustang drawled over the phone in a low tone. “Where are you?”

“It’s good to hear from you too General.” He tried to make light conversation even though he knew it would be a failure. “I forgot to call I know you’re—”

“You’re out in the middle of the night with that lunatic on the streets, you have no idea how I’m feeling right now.” He took a deep breadth then continued. “Tell me where you are and I’ll come get you.”

“I—no.” he burst out suddenly as he remembered the note he had received earlier. “Don’t come for me.”

“What?” Roy asked darkly. “I asked you for your location now tell me.”

“No Roy, I’ll—”

“Fullmetal!” Roy shouted into the receiver. “Tell me where you are right now, that’s an order.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow General.” He hung up before Roy could say anything else. He was totally paying for that later.   
“Fuck…”

“Ed?” he jumped when he saw Carlton’s face by the glass of the booth. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He opened the door and stepped out. “I was just about to head home and—”

“I’m sorry.” Carlton said as he looked at the ground. “When I drink, I can get a little more open with my hands than I care to admit. I stepped over a line and I hope you can forgive me.”

“General, it’s forgiven.” He smiled then patted him on the shoulder fondly ignoring the odd feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Let me drive you home.” Carlton pulled out his keys and jangled them in the air. “It’s on my way and—”

“No, I’d like to walk, it’s only a couple of blocks from here. Goodnight…Gabriel.” He started to walk home when he felt Carlton’s large hand wrap around his wrist stopping him.

“I would feel much better if I could drive you Ed.” He looked uncertainly at his hand then removed it quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Really Gabriel it’s fine.” Ed said as he walked away. “Goodnight.”

A good walk after this day was just what Ed needed.

He rounded a corner to an alleyway. It was a shortcut to his apartment that he always took. Nothing had ever happened to him in this alley, so he was completely unprepared when he felt his body get violently slammed into the concrete wall.

“What the—” he pulled the dagger he always carried with him out of his pocket and swiped at his attacker getting just a little bit of blood on his blade as a large fist collided with his side knocking the air from his lungs. He felt pain and knew something had happened to his ribs. Whoever his attacker was knew how to move and how to land a punch.

He jumped out of the way before another one landed on him. He finally got a look at the bastard. He was wearing a mask on his face so he couldn’t identify him, but he was large and muscular. While he couldn’t see the eyes he knew could tell there was ice in them.

“Well you can move alchemist I’ll give you that.” He reached into his pocket. “But how fast I wonder?”

He threw out his hand and something flew from it. Ed jumped out of the way with ease, it only nicked him in the thigh. He smirked at the man.

“You’ll have to do better than that old man.” Ed smirked as he took another swipe at the man nearly stabbing him directly under his ribcage but he only just cut him in his side.

“But I did,” he smiled behind his mask. “Little alchemist.”

“Don’t call me—!” Ed felt his heart beating fast. The cut on his leg couldn’t have been it, he looked down at his right arm and saw that there was a small syringe sticking out of it. He gripped it and threw it on the ground. His vision started to swim and he pressed a hand to his face as he tried to get his bearings.

“Such a shame.” His attacker said above him. “I had hoped you’d be a greater challenge.”

Ed growled and kicked out his legs so the man fell. He tried to run out of the alleyway so he could get to the street where he knew he would be safer. A hand wrapped around his ankle and he fell to the ground. A shadow covered his body and he looked up.

“I’ve finally got you Edward Elric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!  
> I've gotten so much love over the past couple of days.  
> I have to say I really appreciate that you guys comment, and I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story.  
> I have to say that I'm enjoying it too.  
> I'm also glad that you're encouraged to read my new work Some Burns Leave Scars because of this, that really means a lot to me guys.  
> Please enjoy this chapter, sorry but it's another cliffie.

Ed tried to lift his arm to transmute the ground into a barrier, but even that was like moving a boulder. He looked up at his attacker who he thought licked his lips.

“I’m going to take my time with you. When I’m done everyone will know what a slut you are.”

Ed tried to crawl away from the man but he had no control over his movements. He had to fight but all his body wanted to do was sleep. His breathing began to get labored and his vision blurred. He had to fight, this man was going to kill him or worse but he couldn’t move.

“Hey is that Fullmetal?”

“Who’s that guy?”

“It’s the serial killer! Fullmetal run!”

Gunshots started to fly. Ed curled himself into as much of a ball as he could manage in his drug induced state.

“Are you fucking crazy!” he recognized the voice but he couldn’t bring a name to the face. “You’ll hit Fullmetal!”

“Guess I’ll get you later, alchemist.” He grinned behind his mask. “That’s a promise.” His attacker leapt up the walls and started jumping roofs.

“He got away.” Someone called. People were racing towards him. He looked up and saw Breda was above him. “Fullmetal? Are you alright?”

“Drugged…” he slurred as darkness started to creep into the edges of his vision.

“Shit.” Breda turned to the other man he was with. Ed smelled cigarettes. It was probably Havoc. “Get a medic and call Mustang.”

“Got it.” Havoc looked down at Ed. “Hang in there Boss.” He ran down the alley. Ed guessed he was going to find a phone.

“I got you Fullmetal.” Breda picked him up easily. He didn’t argue that he wasn’t a kid of he didn’t need to be carried because he couldn’t. Everything hurt too much and breathing was like lifting a cinder block off his chest.

“What the hell happened?” he heard another voice. One he couldn’t not recognize: Mustang.

“He was attacked sir.” Breda answered as he carried Ed into a car. “I’m pretty sure it was the serial killer. Drugged him too.”

“Fullmetal!” he felt a hand press to his cheek trying to rouse him but Ed couldn’t fight the darkness that was going to take him any longer. He just wanted to sleep. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Mustang calling his name over and over again. “Fullmetal!”  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ed?” a voice was calling to him but he was too tired to open his eyes and see what it was. “Ed, please open your eyes.”

He forced his eye to open just a little bit and he saw Roy sitting beside him holding his hand in his own. He had his lips pressed to Ed’s skin, he looked like he was praying.

“Hey.” Ed said weakly causing Roy to look up at him in shock.

“You’re awake!” Roy jumped up and kissed his forehead. “I was so scared,” he whispered. “The doctors said you had a bad reaction to a drug.”

“What—what happened?” he tried to bring himself up but a searing pain in his side caused him to lie down. That and the fact that Roy’s hands were forcing him to lie back in the bed.

“You broke two of your ribs, fractured your wrist and have a pretty bad concussion.” Roy’s eyes were laced with worry. “Ed, I know that you might not be able to remember much, but I need you to tell me all you can.”

He told Roy everything that he could remember. He was smart enough to avoid saying anything about his ‘encounter’ with Carlton or the letter he had received. There was a time and a place for those discussions but this wasn’t it. He did worry that his attacker had sent that note though, but that was for a later time.

Roy’s eyes darkened venomously when he recalled what the serial killer had said to him. He had the same murderous intent behind those eyes that he had when he’d seen him about to kill Envy.

“Roy.” He said softly as he rested a hand on his gloved one. “I’m ok, I’m safe.”

“That’s not the point.” Roy responded venomously. “It shouldn’t have happened.” He stood and began to pace the room.

“Roy please sit—ow!” Ed tried to reach for him but his side stung terribly, it was from the ribs he had broken, he was going to have to be careful. He gently laid himself against the soft pillows then looked around the room for the first time. “Where am I?”

“Central.” Roy responded flippantly as he returned to his side and lifted the hospital shirt Ed was wearing.

“Hey!” Ed cursed but Roy slapped his hand away as he inspected the bandaged side of his ribcage. He gently pressed his fingers into his side causing Ed to hiss in pain.

“It’s already starting to bruise.” Ed gripped Roy’s wrist. “Is something wrong?”

“You can’t be this worried about me.” Ed said through gritted teeth. “If someone who…” he looked at the frosted glass doors of his room, there didn’t seem to be anyone outside. “If someone you didn’t trust heard you fussing like this, they might get suspicious.”

Roy set his mouth in a very thin line, he gripped Ed’s shoulder leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“I do not care if anyone finds out about us when your life is in danger.” Roy’s hand moved so it was caressing Ed’s neck. “Understand?”

“Roy don’t—” the hand squeezed around his neck causing him to gasp and grow silent. Roy looked down on him with that same terrifying yet appealing darkness in his eyes.

“Am I understood?” Ed didn’t reply, he merely nodded. “Good. Now we have some things to discuss.” Ed opened his mouth but Roy sensing his question answered it for him. “I’ll tell you everything I know after. Now listen. First, you will have a bodyguard at all times.” He paused clearly anticipating a challenge from Ed, but he knew Roy well enough by now that they would only end up fighting if he disagreed here. He didn’t want anyone to hear them fight and figure them out. “Secondly, you’ll be staying with me—”

“What!” Ed couldn’t just let that one slide. “Are you insane?”

“No,” Roy replied calmly as he sat on the edge of Ed’s bed and rested a hand on his thigh. “You’re my subordinate with a serial killer who wants to rip you apart, I’m a war hero. It would simply look bad if I didn’t do everything in my power to make sure you were safe.” Ed crossed his arms in front of his face. “I’m going to protect you, and that’s the end of.”

“Fuck you.” Ed whispered. He didn’t like this. It was too risky. A hand grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, before he could react Roy’s mouth was consuming his. His tongue digging violently in Ed’s mouth, he pressed his hands against the General’s chest to push him away, but Roy knew him too well, he knew all the ways to make Ed melt and turn to a shivering mess just by brushing the tip of his tongue against the back of his teeth while twisting his nipple through the rough fabric of his hospital shirt.

A sharp knock resonated through the room that had been silent except for the sound of their tongues intertwining and their labored breathing.

Ed shoved Roy away from him violently.

“Come in!” he called to the door ignoring the glare that Roy was sending his way. General Carlton entered the room. He was wearing a disheveled trench coat, his cheeks were red like he’d been running in the cold and looked like he had been pulled out of bed. He had a file under his arm. He panted as his eyes landed on Ed. “Hello General.”

“Edward! I heard what happened.” He came over to his bedside dropping the file and completely ignoring Roy. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” He reached out and held his hand, Ed tried not to notice the glare that Roy directed towards him. “I promise you that we will find the bastard who would dare to harm you.”

“I appreciate your concern for my subordinate General Carlton.”

He looked up at Roy clearly seeing him for the first time since he’d entered. “Hello General Mustang.” He saluted him lazily before he turned back to Ed. “Are you alright?”

“General there really isn’t that much need to worry.” He could feel the heat of Roy’s glare on them but he refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it. “Clearly if he attacked me it’s because he knows that we’re getting close.”

“That may be, but I will make sure this doesn’t happen again.” He looked up at Roy. “I think 24/7 body guards would be best.”

“That’s not—” he tried to interrupt but Roy responded first.

“I couldn’t agree more General Carlton.” He smiled down at Ed who resisted punching him in the side. Dammit, if Carlton was commanding it that meant he really couldn’t disobey. “I promise nothing else will harm Major Elric.”

“Yes sir,” he replied quietly. Carlton smiled at him in that same unnerving way that made his stomach flip, he hoped Roy couldn’t see it on his face. Ed brushed it off. “Was anything found at the crime scene? I know that I cut him once, I think it was on the arm.”

“We’ve had the police going over that area with a fine toothed comb, but we’ve found nothing.” He rubbed his chin. “Did you’re attacker say anything odd to you?”

“No, he just said that he had been waiting to get me, or something like that.” He was having a difficult time remembering, it was probably the concussion. “Sorry Sir, thinking about it is—ugh.” He pressed his hands to his head as he closed his eyes.

“Fullmetal are you alright?” Carlton placed a hand on his cheek so they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“Head—hurts—” he prayed it would pass soon. He looked away from Gabriel’s grey eyes so he wouldn’t get caught up in them. He pulled away from his soft hands.

“I’m guessing that’s the drug working it’s way out of your system.” Roy replied his voice eerily calm. “It’s a combination of different sedatives. It seems that whoever wanted to attack you came very prepared.” Carlton…Gabriel might not know how Roy sounded when he was being condescending but Ed did. He would have cursed him out for reacting that way towards Gabriel but it felt like his brain was fighting to get out of his skull.

Ed felt a large hand press on his knee. Despite the pain he opened his eyes and looked up at Gabriel.

“I know that you want to help me catch him, but with if he’s after you, the best thing would be for you to stay out of the field until—”

“No!” Ed protested and pulled himself out of the bed ignoring the searing pain in his side. “I can help. If he’s after me we can—”

“I’m sorry but no.” Gabriel stood up and gave Ed a very authoritative look that reminded him of the time Scar had tried to kill him, the first time. “I will feel better if I know that you’re safe. And you being out of the field would mean you’re safe.”

“You’re taking me off the case?” Ed asked coldly, fisting his hands as he grew furious.

“I didn’t say that—”

“I personally think taking him off the case would be safest.” Roy replied with his arms crossed and his eyes cold.

“I know General,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes up at Roy. The tension in the room could have been sliced open with a knife. 

“You haven’t approved of Edward being on this case from the beginning. But he’s been essential to the investigation, and I think he would help me best if I continued to show him the evidence and we could discuss his suspicions.”

“I see.” Roy replied snidely as his eyes slanted over to Ed. “Will that work for you Ed?”

“Yes.” He nodded, though honestly it didn’t.

“Edward,” Gabriel rested a hand on Ed’s knee. “ I’m going to take this bastard out as soon as possible.” He noticed the file again and handed it to Ed. “Here’s some new information. It’s every bit of information that we have on the murder victims, and everything we have so far on what happened tonight. I’ll bring the rest of you once we’ve finished with that alley way.”

“Oh Gabriel!—” no…he did not just say that in front of Roy. He just played it off and continued to talk. “The other night I read about some similar murders happening in the South, I think the town was called Raverk. I know you used to work there, could you maybe ask some of your old connections if they remember it?”

“Only if you promise not to put yourself in danger.” He smiled causes Ed to blush a little. God, why did Roy have to be here at this moment? “That’s an order Major Elric.”

“Yes sir.” Ed smiled then leaned back into the bed.

“Major Elric will be staying at my house.” Roy pulled the notepad from Ed’s bedside table out and wrote on it. “Here’s the address, but please call before you arrive.”

“Of course.” Carlton smiled, though it felt very fake to Ed. And when he looked at Roy he saw the same smile plastered on his face, he really wanted to either go home or have stronger drugs so he could blame everything that had happened on an inebriated state. “Edward,” Carlton called from the doorway getting his attention. He looked down at him endearingly.

“Yes?” he replied quietly as he tucked a strand of golden hair behind his ear.

“I’m really glad you’re safe. Goodnight.” With that he left, the sound of the door shutting echoing in the painfully silent room. Roy kept his back to Ed for a moment and he thought he saw his shoulders shaking.

“Do you want to tell me,” he said venomously as he turned around his dark eyes almost pitch black. “What the hell happened between you and that General?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh!  
> Roy's a little angry but how could he not be? A handsome General wants to sweep his little lover off his feet.  
> OR DOES HE????  
> Only I know and I'm certainly not giving it away before the next update.  
> I adore getting comments for you guys and promise to keep writing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you guys so much for the lovely feedback.  
> There really is nothing like having people tell you that they love your work, it makes me so so happy to see your comments.  
> This chapter is a little complicated because Ed feels very conflicted and unsure of himself here.  
> No sexiness, but please enjoy!

The drive back to Roy’s house was completely silent. Ed was very still the entire time. The tension was painful. He sighed and leaned against the window slightly causing his ribs to sting, but he didn’t dare say anything about it since he didn’t want to deal with Roy fussing over him then glaring at him.

He hated to admit it, but it was a little his fault. Not that Roy was free of blame in anyway, but he hadn’t helped matters by playing right into his hands. His head ached as he thought over their little scene in the hospital only hours ago.

_“I’m waiting Edward.” Roy leaned bearing down on Ed. He hated it when he used his full name. If it wasn’t seductive that meant he was really angry. His eyes darted to the corner of the room hoping to find something to distract himself with as he thought of something to say._

_But he didn’t get that chance because Roy gripped his jaw and forced him to meet his eyes. Fuck! He was so mad._

_“Edward.” His voice was barely over a whisper. “What did that General do to you?”_

_“Nothing.” He said. “Honestly he didn’t do a thing.”_

_“Then what the hell was that?” Roy nearly shouted as he released Ed’s face to pace around the room, though his eyes never left the hospital bed. “Why the hell was he calling you Edward? And why did you call him Gabriel?”_

_“He…he asked me to.” Ed defended lamely. “It’s not that big a deal.”_

_“You’re a Major, as a General he should never address you by your name.” Roy face was forming unattractive blotchy red spots. “He was stepping over a line.”_

_“Oh that’s rich.” Ed laughed coldly._

_“What do you mean by that?” Roy barked._

_“I mean that you’re one to talk about ‘stepping over a line’ with subordinates.” He huffed causing his ribs to whine in protest._

_“Do you think I’m taking advantage of you?” he questioned as he walked over to Ed slowly. “Is that what you think?”_

_“Of course not! I didn’t say that.” He sighed and fell against the pillows to alleviate some of the pain from his sides. “Just like I didn’t say anything happened with Gabriel.”_

_“Gabriel.” Roy mocked, as he sat down in the chair next to his bed looking like a petulant child. Ed planned to ignore him, but Roy seemed to have some type of revelation and turned to Ed with a curious look in his eyes. “What exactly happened today?”_

_“What do you mean?” Ed genuinely had no idea what Roy was getting at. “Are you asking me about my day? Or do you want to know more about the attack.”_

_“We’ll get there.” Roy’s eyes darkened. “I know that you went to a crime scene at a military base this morning, but I want to know what happened after that.”_

_“Um…” Ed placed his hands on his temples and massaged them gently. He was getting a headache from trying to remember all the events of the day. “We went to tell the victim’s father he was dead. It took longer than we thought because the father was so…” Ed hated remembering that poor man. “He was just devastated. We couldn’t leave until there was someone willing to look after him for the night.”_

_“After that?” Ed glared at Roy then. Why was he being so cruel?_

_“After that.” He squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. “We went to get a drink—”_

_“He took you out drinking?” Roy laced his fingers beneath his chin. “That’s where you called me from isn’t it?”_

_“Yes.” He didn’t know why Roy was getting so angry with him. “That was after a couple drinks, I’m sorry if I sounded drunk.” Roy didn’t react to his attempt at joking so he kept talking. “Anyway, we were drinking, then I called Al and you. After that Gabriel offered to drive me home, but I walked instead—”_

_“Why?” he looked genuinely curious now. “Why would you do that? If he had driven you wouldn’t have—”_

_“I didn’t want to.” He snapped avoiding his lover’s searching gaze._

_“Why not?” Roy stood up and walked so Ed couldn’t avoid his eyes. “Why won’t you look at me?”_

_“I…” shit…he had walked himself into a corner now. Either he lied to Roy and felt horrible about it, or he told him the truth and Roy would be furious with him. “I just wanted to go for a walk. I had a hard day, I wanted to clear my head.” That was part of the truth. “Am I not allowed to take a walk if I want to?” he glared up at his lover, who was giving him a look of doubt. He was completely fucked. He hadn’t convinced him at all._

_“You got attacked on that walk Edward,” Roy leaned dangerously close to him. “So as far as I’m concerned you taking walks by yourself won’t be happening until this psychopath has been locked up.” He picked up his jacket then went to the door. “I’m going to talk to your doctor, then call your brother to let him know you’re awake.” God, he hadn’t even thought about Al since he’d woken up. He’d have to talk to him later and explain what he could. “I’ll see what I can do about getting you dispatched so we can go back to my house.”_

_To Ed’s surprise, that was it._

So, it wasn’t the most explosive fight, but Roy had been cold and silent to him since they’d left the hospital. Ed had a terrible feeling that he was waiting until they got back to the house so he would be able to yell as much as he liked, or worse…he would try to ‘torture’ it out of him. Ed felt himself growing hot at the thought of it.

“Are you alright?” Roy turned to him with a look of concern. “You’re a bit red.”

“You worry too much.” Ed said desperately trying to play it off like it was nothing. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” he reached out and placed his ungloved hand on Ed’s forehead. “You feel warm. Maybe we should go back and—”

“I said I’m fine Roy can you just drop it?” Ed snapped, but this time he did because he felt terrible having his lover’s hands on him when he hadn’t been honest about whatever had happened with Gabriel. Roy was sitting here worrying about him and he had…he had…he didn’t know what he had done. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“Is something wrong Ed?” Roy looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” he hadn’t expected that. “Why?”

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you before, about people finding out about us.” Is that what he thought Ed was mad about? “I know that you were just looking out for me and I appreciate that, but…you have to understand that if Breda and Havoc hadn’t been there tonight you might have been dead. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you.” They stopped and Roy looked right at him. “I would be lost without you Ed.”

“I…” he was lost for words. Roy had never been this honest with him. Sure he’d told Ed that he cared about him, told him he was beautiful, that he wanted to have sex with him, that he wanted them to live together, but he had never been this intimate. “I don’t know what to say.”

That wasn’t true. He did know what to say, it was lodged in his throat making it hard to breathe and his eyes water. Oh God what the hell was he supposed to do?

Roy seemed to deflate at that and Ed wanted to say something but his voice was gone. He nodded then opened the car door. He hadn’t even realized that they were back at Roy’s house. He opened the door for Ed and offered his hand to help him out.

“Thanks.” He said quietly.

“Let’s get you in bed.” Roy linked his arm under his. Usually he would have protested that he could walk fine on his own, but his legs did feel a bit weak since the drug that had been injected in him still hadn’t fully worked itself out of his system. So he let himself be lead into the house and up the stairs without a fuss. It wasn’t until they reached the door that Ed finally realized this wasn’t Roy’s bedroom.

“I’m sleeping here?” he asked quietly but Roy didn’t respond. He merely lit the lamp at his bedside table then shut the curtains.

“The sheets have been changed,” he said absently. “I’ll get you some water so you can take your medicine before you go to bed.” He walked to the door. “Have you eaten?” Ed shook his head. “I’ll make you something.” With that he left.

“What is going on?” Ed threw his jacket on the chair then himself on the bed. He didn’t like this. He had never straight up lied to Roy. Worse than that he was pouting and refusing to talk to Ed or let him sleep in his bedroom. “He must be pissed.” He sighed then started to take his clothes off so he could take a shower. “What am I going to do?”

He walked into the attached bathroom, it was smaller than the one in Roy’s bedroom which saddened him slightly. He turned the water on to hot, probably too hot but he didn’t care. He got in and was careful not to let his bandages get too wet, they would probably need to be redone before he went to bed. After he washed himself he just stood there beneath the spray of water and tried to think about everything that had happened in the day.

He had seen a dead body, been given a note with a picture of him and Roy in his bedroom along with a eerie note, he had met a grieving father, he had gone drinking with…Gabriel and then he’d gotten attacked by a serial killer who had said he was going to get him. True he had had worse days, but this one was not only ruining his life, but also his relationship. Why did he feel this odd pull in his stomach towards Gabriel? He…he wanted Roy. He knew that, but that didn’t stop this feeling from rearing its ugly head.

God, he would have to tell Roy about the photograph and the letter. He would insist on letting the military know, but then he would be in trouble. What if someone tried to take his rank? Or have him arrested for ‘taking advantage of his subordinate’? That wasn’t true, but some of his enemies might try to make it seem that way.

Dammit. His head hurt from all this thinking and the steam was making it harder to think. He got out of the shower noting that his fingers were pruned. That was stupid.

He wrapped a towel around his waist then another in his hair. He assumed or hoped that Roy would be in the room when he got out so they would be able to talk about some of the things on his mind. But when he entered the room it was empty with only a bowl of steaming soup and a cup of water with his medicine on the bedside table.

That was it!

Ed threw the door open and marched directly to his bedroom. He threw open the door causing it to bang against the wall.

“What the hell is wrong with you GENERAL BASTARD!” he yelled eyeing Roy as he sat in his bed reading. He looked up at Ed surprised. “Well?”

“I…I thought you might want some space tonight.” He looked back at his book. “That’s all.”

“Bullshit!” he yanked the book from Roy’s hands and threw it across the room. “You’re mad at me. I know you are.” He sat right in front of him so they were nearly nose to nose. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.” He lied. Ed was really fed up with this.

“Listen,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. I know that you were just worried about me.” He picked at the blanket. “I…I’m just…” he didn’t want to tell him about what had happened with Gabriel, that would only make the situation worse. Besides there wasn’t anything to talk about, he had simply held Ed so his skull wouldn’t hit the ground. There was no need to panic. “You know that…” he faltered.

“Ed?” Roy reached out to brush his wet hair from his brow. “What’s wrong?” he shook his head incapable of speaking causing Roy to sigh as he rose from his bed. “I’ll be right back—”

“WAIT!” he shouted and grabbed Roy’s arm desperately. “Please don’t leave.”

“I was just—” but Ed wasn’t listening to him, he just continued to speak.

“I’m sorry, I just…I can’t put it into words…” he buried his face in Roy’s nightshirt as tears started to fall from his eyes. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” he muttered.

“Hey.” He brushed Ed’s hair soothingly. “It’s alright. You’re ok, you’re safe now.” He tipped Ed’s head up so they were eye to eye. “I was the one out of line. I should be apologizing to you.” He held him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head then pushed his nose further into his shirt so he could inhale Roy’s scent. It was of his lemon scented soap and his flint gloves. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted there to be no serial killers and dead men, he wanted to forget about Gabriel, all he wanted was to fall asleep in Roy’s arms and forget the rest of the world. He wanted to tell him that…he wanted to say…he shook his head and buried his face as deep into Roy as he could.

“Can I sleep here?” he whimpered. “Please?”

“Of course.” Roy kissed him on the forehead. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that.  
> Please leave comments and kudos.  
> And if you like this you might also like my other story "Some Burns Leave Scars" that's also posted on this website.  
> Check it out.  
> See you next week


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, but I have so much work right now.  
> I'm directing a show for this Friday, I'm graduating the day after my birthday (grr)  
> I have two plays and two papers due by the 10th so I've been busy.  
> Not just that, but it was hard to write a follow up chapter to the one before.  
> But here we are so enjoy!

_It was the Promised Day at night and Ed was lying on a checkered blanket watching as the fireworks started to go off above him. It was perfect weather, warm but not so hot Ed was uncomfortable. He was wearing a pair of navy slacks and a loose brown shirt but no shoes, so his metal foot was sticking out in the open. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace of the moment. Then he felt a hand delve into his hair and pull him back._

_“Have you forgotten all about me?” Roy asked with a grin on his face. “You’ve been staring at the sky for about 10 minutes.”_

_“I couldn’t forget about you.” He reached his hands up and pulled Roy’s face down so he could kiss him. “Thanks for bringing me.”_

_“Did you think I wouldn’t?” he wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist pulling him down so his legs were straddling Roy’s crotch. “You like it?”_

_“I’m here with you,” Ed smiled. “How could I not?” he leant down and kissed him again, this time he let his tongue slip between Roy’s lips so they could tangle together. He felt Roy’s hands pushing themselves under his shirt and up his back making soothing circles in his flesh. “Hey,” he protested weakly against Roy’s soft lips. “We’re in public.”_

_“No one’s looking at us.” He smiled up at Ed then reached his hand up to take his hair tie out so his hair fell around his face in loose golden tresses. “You’re not scared are you?”_

_“No.” He lied even though he was nervous about being seen by anyone else. “Just…let’s just kiss…”_

_“If you’re sure you don’t want anything else.” Roy teased as he reached one of his hands up the front of Ed’s shirt so he could pinch his nipple through the fabric, causing him to gasp out in arousal._

_“Roy…” he shivered as he tried to dislodge himself from the older man’s strong arms. He was holding Ed to his chest tightly so it was pointless, it became even more so when he started to nibble and suck on Ed’s neck. “…you’re so bad…you’re going to leave a mark…”_

_“You think so?” his eyes widened as he realized that the voice speaking wasn’t Roy’s. He jolted up and looked down to see that it Gabriel was laying below him. “I think I quite like the idea of you being marked by me, Edward.”_

_“Wha…what are you doing here?” he attempted to pull away from Gabriel but he held both his small hands in his large one. “Let—let go…”_

_“You’re going to have to be a little more convincing than that.” Gabriel smiled as he continued to kiss and bite Ed’s neck. “I know how much you’re enjoying this…” he reached one of his hands down Ed’s front so he could cup and rub his burgeoning erection. “You’re so hard.”_

_“Ugh…Gabe we shouldn’t be doing this.” Ed moaned as he fought not to thrust against Gabriel’s hand. “I…I shouldn’t be doing this…”_

_“Even though you want me?” he unzipped Ed’s pants so the only thing separating his hand from Ed’s cock was the thin fabric of his underwear. “You want me badly.”_

_“But…” Ed tried to pull away again, though it was a pathetic attempt. “But I love Roy…”_

_“Are you sure?” he rubbed at Ed’s cock in gentle circles. “Have you told him yet?”_

_“No but—ah!” he groaned as he felt himself reaching orgasm. “No don’t—” he whimpered._

_“Has he told you?” Gabriel whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine._

_“He does…I know it…” Ed looked down into his grey eyes. “So please don’t….don’t make me do this…”_

_“I’m not making you do anything.” Gabriel licked a stripe up his neck then worked his hand down the back of his pants so he could slip his fingers between Ed’s cheeks so he could rub against the sensitive skin of his hole. That was it._

_“Oh—fuck!” Ed gasped as he felt himself start to cum. “Ga—be—”_

Ed jolted awake. He was sweating profusely and leaning against Roy’s chest, thankfully he was still asleep. He pulled himself out from Roy’s arm and pressed his hand against his forehead.

“Oh God…” he groaned to himself. He lifted the sheets and saw that his boxers were soaked through with his own cum. He had had a dirty dream about Gabriel while he was sleeping in bed with Roy. This was not good.

“You’re awake?” Roy rasped as he reached up and brushed Ed’s hair off his shoulder. “How did you sleep?”

“Um…fine,” he lied unconvincingly. “You?”

“I slept better knowing that you’re safe.” He straightened up next to him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“Yeah…” Ed looked at the blanket.

“Ed?” Roy inquired in a serious tone.

Ed did not want to have this conversation, he felt terrible that he had dreamt about Gabriel while he was sleeping next to Roy. It wasn’t fair to him. He glanced down at Roy’s crotch and saw his morning wood gently tenting against his boxers. Out of nowhere he reached out and yanked down his boxers exposing his erection to the cooling air of the room. He then dove down and started to suck him off.

“ED!” Roy cried out in surprise, as Ed bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his cock for all he was worth. “Dammit Ed…” he held Ed’s head in his hands so he could thrust into his mouth. He didn’t resist the thrusts, letting his throat go lax so that Roy could fuck his mouth without restraint. Though when his cock hit his gag reflex one too many times he gripped Roy’s hips and squeezed them. “I’m sorry…fuck…” he pulled his hands out of Ed’s hair, then his cock out of his mouth. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for that to happen…” he gripped his erection hard so he could stroke it.

“It’s ok…” Ed husked as he wrapped his hand around Roy’s so they could stroke him together while he licked the tip. “I want you to cum for me.” He whispered.

“Goddammit Ed.” He smiled down at him. “You have no idea how hot you are right now.”

“Yeah…” Ed tickled the slit of Roy’s cock as he tried not to think about his dream, he put as much enthusiasm behind his technique as possible until he felt Roy start to shudder beneath him. He wrapped his lips around the cock fully as he came hard in his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Roy gasped as his orgasm caused his whole body to shake with release. He didn’t balk as the salty-sweet taste filled his mouth, instead he drank it all down without complaint. “God Ed…” Roy gasped above him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s ok.” Ed forced a smile as he crawled up Roy’s chest so he could kiss him gently. “I wanted to.”

“I appreciate it, but…” he reached down and pressed against the bandages that covered Ed’s abdomen. “…You’re injured, you shouldn’t be straining yourself.”

“It wasn’t a strain on me.” He pressed his face into his lovers’ chest so he wouldn’t be able to look into his eyes. “I wanted to do that for you. Didn’t you like it?”

“Of course I did,” he ruffled his hair. “But I wish that I could do the same for you without injuring you further.”

“It’s alright,” he muttered. “You can make it up to me after I’m all better.” He eased himself out of the bed so he could go to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“No you won’t.” Roy got up as he threw his boxers into the whicker basket for his laundry in the far corner of the room as he walked over to Ed completely comfortable in his nudity. “I’ll give you a bath.”

“I hate baths.” Ed sighed but he didn’t protest as Roy pushed past him to run the bath for him. “I can wash myself.”

“I know,” he looked back at Ed with a smile on his lips. “But I want to do this for you.” He picked up a blue bottle and poured a light liquid into the water causing it to bubble.

“Hey,” he ground out as he slipped off his boxers. “I don’t want to smell like a bunch of blueberries because of this.”

“You won’t, now stop complaining and come over here.” He pulled something out of one of the drawers and held out his hands for Ed.

“Why?” he asked nervously. Had Roy noticed his boxers were wet? He came over to his side.

“I need to take these off.” He brought a pair of small scissors up to his side. “You don’t want to bathe with these on do you?”

“I guess not.” He muttered in agreement as he stayed still so the bandages could be cut off. “Roy?”

“Hmm?” he pulled the worn bandages off of Ed’s body and discarded them in the waste bin. “Are you still in pain?”

“A little, but…I wanted to say something.” He started nervously. “I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I’m sorry that we fought.” He whirled around ignoring the stinging in his side to grab Roy by the shoulders so they had to look each other in the eyes. “And I wanted to tell you that…that nothing happened between me and Gabriel. I promise.”

Roy looked down at him a little taken aback but then he smiled at Ed as he brushed his hair to tuck it behind his ear.

“I know. I’m sorry I got jealous.” He kissed him sweetly. “I was just so on edge last night…when it comes to you I can’t seem to control myself.”

“It’s ok, let’s just forget it.” He hugged him tightly. Yes, that was what he wanted. He wanted to forget about Gabriel and just be with Roy. They just had to capture the killer and then he would never have to see him again. He ignored the pang that caused in the pit of his stomach as he clung to Roy tightly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Roy gently pried Ed’s arms from around his waist and led him over to the tub, dipping his hand in the water to check the temperature.

“Is that you’re way of saying I stink?” Ed huffed as he went into the water without checking or caring what temperature it was. He sighed. Loath as he was to admit it, the warm water was a welcome relief to his aching muscles. They were tighter than he had realized. “This is so nice.”

“I thought you would like it.” Roy slipped his hands down Ed’s shoulders so he could start massaging them gently. “That’s not too much pressure is it?”

“No…” he sighed as he reveled in the feeling of his sore muscles being loosened. In another situation when he was wet and in a bath while Roy’s hands were on his body he might have gotten hard, but not today. He still felt that burning guilt in the pit of his stomach. “So am I not allowed to leave the house at all today?”

“I didn’t say that Fullmetal.” They were back to work names for this conversation. He shrugged it off, it could be worse. “But you will have a body guard throughout the day and you will not be allowed to leave this house after dark.”

“Yes General.” The hands on his shoulders stilled causing Ed to turn around in confusion. “Hey, why’d you sto—” lips pressed against his own harshly but it didn’t last more than a minute before they were gone and he was left leaning forward hoping for more.

“Ed,” was growled at him forcing him to look into his eyes. “If you keep calling me that while you’re in this state, I might not be able to hold myself back.”

“Oh…sorry.” He felt a blush rush to his cheeks and turned away from Roy as he sunk further under the warm water. “Can I invite Alphonse over today?”

“Of course.” Roy replied cheerfully. His hands moved from his shoulders up to his hair gently. “I think that would be a good idea. He only got to see you when you were sleeping last night. I’m sure he’d love to talk to you.”

“Yeah, but he’s probably going to give me crap about this job.” He grumbled. “He can be worse than you sometimes.”

“I don’t see how looking out for your wellbeing can be considered a bad thing.” He felt a thick soapy substance in his hair and realized that Roy was about to wash his hair for him.

Since their last shower hadn’t been about getting clean this was actually a new experience for them. He had only had his mother wash his hair when he was younger, and aside from Alphonse he had never bathed with another man. This was obviously different, but it was still something to think about while he tried not to think about how nice it would be if he wasn’t injured and Roy didn’t have to restrain himself around him.

“You don’t have to wash it.” He replied, though he enjoyed the feel of Roy’s fingers. “But thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome Ed.” A comb easily slid through his hair. “Have you ever thought about cutting it?”

“Why? You don’t like it this long?” he’d never mentioned this before.

“No I do, but I think your ends might need a trim.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He brought his metal leg out of the water so it wouldn’t rust then reached for the washcloth so he could rinse himself off. “But I don’t care about all that maintenance the way you do.”

“It’s not maintenance, it’s grooming.” Roy dipped his hand into the water then dumped it slowly on his head to wash away the shampoo. “And I would be happy to cut them for you.”

“No way!” he pulled away from Roy’s hands. “You’ll probably burn it off!”

“I would never.” He mocked as Ed splashed some water at him. “What would I do if something happened to your beautiful face?”

“Find another beautiful alchemist that would tolerate your bastardness?” he joked.

“Where on Earth would I find another pint size alchemist?” he winked causing Ed to splash water at him again. “Hey you’re getting me soaked.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD DROWN IN A PINT OF MILK!” He stood up from the tub not caring that he was naked. “I’m not gonna be small forever you General Bastard.”

“If you get bigger how will I be able to keep you hidden for the rest of the world?” he smirked as he reached out to grip his hips gently. “What if you get stolen from me?” he asked in a more serious tone.

“That won’t happen.” He slapped Roy’s hands off him and grabbed two towels so he could dry off his leg properly. “You’ve got to be at work soon so take a shower. I’ll make you breakfast.”

“I need to rewrap your wounds.” He called behind Ed who shook his head.

“I’ll do it myself, they aren’t that bad.” He walked out before Roy could argue about it further. He dried his hair not bothering to braid it. He could do that later. He wanted to call Al and tell him he was ok. He knew that his brother already was aware he was safe but that didn’t mean he was any less concerned. He went to the bedroom that Roy had given him found his trousers and put on a white tank then hurried downstairs to use Roy’s phone.

“Hello?” came Al’s immediate response after the first ring.

“Hey Al I—”

“BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!” he cringed at his brother’s screaming. He had known this was coming so he really had no one to blame for himself.

“Hi Al,” he sighed. “I know you’re mad but can you calm down for a minute?”

“I can’t believe you.” He huffed out over the receiver. “You went out that late by _yourself_ when you KNEW THAT MURDERER WAS OUT THERE AND HE—”

“Al, please calm down.” Ed pleaded. Sure his little brother sounded angry, but he knew could hear something else coming through his voice and it sounded far too much like tears. He couldn’t stand that. “Al I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I…it was stupid I’m an idiot and I’m sorry.” He was apologizing a lot today. He heard Alphonse try to calm himself over the phone. “Al you still there?”

“Yeah…I’m here.” He sighed over the phone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell like that. I just—I’ve been so worried.”

“I know.” Ed smiled relieved that he had calmed down. “Listen I want to see you. I want to talk, and I have a favor to ask.”

“What’s that brother?”

“Well, I didn’t really get to pick up any clothes before I was shipped over here so if you could bring me a bag. I also need my briefcase it has all my notes.” He sniffed the air and noticed the smell of bacon wafting through it. “What?”

“Is something wrong?” Alphonse asked worriedly.

“No,” he replied quickly. “Sorry about that. So can you bring those to me? I would come and get them myself but the General won’t let me go anywhere without a bodyguard.”

“I know.” His brother responded lightly. “That was my idea.”

“WHAT?” he couldn’t believe this. “You traitor! I—”

“See you later brother.” There was a click and the conversation was finished. He stared at the receiver in shock for a couple of moments until the scent of breakfast became too great and his stomach gave an audible rumble. He walked down the hall to the kitchen where he saw Roy standing over the stove with a pan and spatula in hand. The table was already set with a pile of bacon resting on it along with orange juice.

“I told you I would make breakfast.” He sighed as he walked up behind him and linked his arms around his waist. He sniffed his freshly washed hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Roy squeezed his hand fondly. “Now sit down, I want to talk to you about what’s going to be happening today.”

“Um…sure.” He lowered himself into a chair and grabbed a piece of bacon groaning at how delicious it tasted to him. He had actually forgotten how hungry he was.

“Here.” Roy laid a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Ed along with a brown paper bag.

“What’s this?” he picked up the bag curiously. He opened it and pulled out a jar with small orange pills inside.

“You’re medicine,” Roy said as he took a sip of his coffee. “You can only take that after you’ve eaten. I’m sure that you’re still in some pain. So eat up.”

“Thanks.” He leaned over and kissed Roy. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Oh I don’t know, you were almost murdered by a psychopath so I thought I might treat you.” He drained the rest of his coffee while Ed started to eat his food. “Now, you’re guards will be here at 11.” Roy said as he combed his hair in the mirror. “They’ll be with you until I get back for dinner. That will be at 8.” He turned to Ed. “Don’t try to dupe your guards alright.”

“I can take care of myself.” Ed said around his food.

“Don’t give me that.” He growled as he stood up and took his coat off the back of the chair. “I assume that Alphonse will be here soon.”

“Yep.” Ed sipped his orange juice. “You’re not staying for breakfast?”

“Why?” he leaned over to Ed and gave him a seductive grin. “Do you want me to stay?”

“I’m fine, now go to work.” He chuckled as he pushed Roy away from his face before they could kiss again.

“Alright, I’m going.” He left with a quick wink to Ed. “I’ll see you tonight, stay safe, and don’t forget to take your medicine after your breakfast.”

“I will now get out of here!” finally Roy winked as he left and Ed chuckled to himself as he continued to eat his breakfast. He enjoyed the quiet of the house aside from sleeping this was the first time he had had some time alone and he planned to enjoyed it. He finished the rest of his breakfast just as there was a knock on the door. It wasn’t 11 yet so that had to be Alphonse.

“Coming!” he called as he left the table and opened the door. “Hey Al I—oh.”

“Hello Edward.” Gabriel said from above him. To Ed’s surprise he was holding a bouquet of red roses. “Good morning, I’m glad to see that you’re on your feet. Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?  
> I think I'm going to update this with another chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday night because I will be taking a break until the 10th so I can get all of my work done without distractions.  
> After that, I'm all yours!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter until the 10th.  
> It's not a complete cliffy so you should be ok til then.  
> I also promise to update my other story today.  
> Sorry I've been so crazed, but now that my show is finished I need to focus on my essays and scripts. Have a good next couple of weeks!

“Um…Yes.” he stood aside so Gabriel could come in. “I’m sorry if it’s messy in here. It’s not my house.”

“Not at all.” Gabriel walked into the house and looked around quickly before glanced over at the den. “Do you mind if we talk in here?”

“Sure…” Ed followed him to the den in silence. This was not good. He had hoped to prepare himself a little more mentally before he and Gabriel met, but now he had to talk to him as if he hadn’t just had a dirty dream about him. “Please, sit.” Gabriel lowered himself into the couch. “Can I get you some coffee?”

“Yes I—oh here!” he stood and handed the flowers to Ed. “I’m sure it can’t make up for the nasty concussion that you received…but I wanted to give you this.” He noticed that Gabriel looked like he was blushing, but he assumed that it was only the lighting. “I know it’s doesn’t make up for your injuries, but I wanted to give these to you.”

“Thanks Gabe,” he accepted the flowers. “I’ll go and see if Roy has a flower pot.” He had no idea what to do with the flowers, but he wasn’t going to admit that to Gabriel. He caught his grey eyes to find he was looking at Ed curiously. “What?”

“You’ve not called me Gabe before.” He smiled.

“Oh—I’m sorry.” He replied nervously. “I won’t—”

“It’s alright Ed.” He rested a hand on his shoulder. “I like it.” He squeezed him gently.

“Right…” Ed ignored the fluttering in his stomach as he moved past Gabe to get to the kitchen. He grabbed the footstool then started opening the cabinets in search of a vase, making sure that he didn’t catch the General’s eyes as he looked. “So did you get any information about the killings in the South?”

“Yes, actually I wanted to tell you something.” Ed sighed when he failed to find a vase in the third cabinet. Where the hell did Roy keep them? Maybe he didn’t have one.

“What is it?” he saw a green pot that looked like it could hold the flowers. “Found it—ah!” Ed grabbed the vase but his side started to burn like mad and he cried out causing him to fall backwards only to be caught by a pair of familiar large arms.

“Are you alright?” Gabe asked him.

“Yeah it was just my side, damn ribs.” He pried himself from his arms and stood up on his feet. He felt his cheeks starting to heat up from the feel of Gabe’s arms around him. He took the vase over to the sink and filled it up so he couldn’t see Ed’s face. “So you were saying?”

“Um…right.” He cleared his throat. “There’s a Brigadier General named Douglas Wright who’s coming here to help with the investigation.”

“Why?” he whirled around then narrowed his eyes at Gabe. “Let me guess, I’m being replaced.”

“No!” he protested as Ed grabbed the flowers from the table and dropped them in the vase. “Edward you aren’t being replaced he’s just—”

“It’s fine.” He sighed even though it wasn’t. He was pissed. “I’ll just do the research and—”

“Ed.” Gabe gripped each of his shoulders so they were eye to eye. “You are a part of this. I swear that you aren’t being kicked out. I wouldn’t let that happen to you.” He continued. “He’s only involved to help us compare information from his cases to the ones that we’ve encountered here. That’s all I promise.”

Ed wanted to tell him off but his heart was beating so hard in his chest it and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. He couldn’t think of anything to say because he was trying not to think about his dream while he was looking at Gabe.

“Ok…” he responded quietly with his eyes trained on the ground. “I guess that’s fine.”

“Edward?” he felt a hand on his chin directing his head up. “Is everything alright?”

“I…” he tore his eyes from Gabe’s face. He needed to get away from him right now. “I’m fine I just—”

“Ed.” His name on Gabe’s tongue forced their eyes to meet. His heart was beating so fast and he thought that…that his face was coming closer and—

“Ed!” there was a loud knocking on the door. He took this as a chance to shove away from Gabriel to run to the door. Winry stood at the door with Alphonse looking out from behind her apologetically. “Edward!” she threw her body at him and held him tightly. “I heard what happened. You big idiot!

“Winry?” he asked shocked. He had not expected to see her here. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you, what do you think?” she bonked him on the head.

“Hey, I’m still injured here.” He rubbed his head. “I mean—”

“I was just about to leave.” Gabe walked past Ed. He put on his hat as he headed out. “Excuse my interruption. You must be Alphonse.” He glanced at Alphonse with a smile. “You have a very intelligent brother, though I’m sure that you already know that.”

“Not smart enough to keep himself from nearly getting killed.” Winry huffed with her hands on her hips.

“Hey! I wasn’t trying to—”

“I assure you that Major Elric will now be in the care of both myself and General Mustang and I guarantee you that we will do everything in our power to ensure his safety.” He extended his hand to Winry sweetly. “I’m Brigadier General Gabriel Carlton. I’ve been assisting your Edward in this case.”

“Oh, I see.” He noticed a small flush rise up on her cheeks. He guessed she was probably caught up in Gabriel’s looks. He felt a little pang of jealousy, but ignored it since he was grateful that he had distracted Winry from hitting him again. “Well at least he has someone looking out for him.”

“Well I’ll leave you now.” He tipped his hat to them as he left. “Goodbye Edward.”

“Who was that?” Winry asked a little breathlessly.

“Shut up.” He grumbled then stepped aside so they could come in the house. “Al, why didn’t you tell me Winry was here?”

“I wanted to surprise you idiot!” she barked as she lowered herself onto the couch resting her tool bag on the ground. “I can’t believe you. Al told me you just went walking around in the middle of the night even though you know what’s out there. Hell even in Reseembol we’ve heard about these killings.” That was a surprise to Ed, but the boys had all been taken from different parts of the country, so maybe the Military had issued a statement to the entire country. He would have to ask Gabriel about that. Dammit! He felt his skin growing hot as he remembered what had…almost happened between them. “You’re lucky I didn’t bring my wrench with me Edward.” Winry bringing him back to the present.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He scratched the back of his head tiredly when a question entered his mind. “Hey Winry, when did you get here?”

“This morning.” She straightened out her navy skirt. “Al called and told me what happened. I was terrified so I came right away.”

“Well I’m alright now.” He sighed. “You didn’t have to come all this way just for me.” He turned to Alphonse who was looking through a book on alchemy from Roy’s library. “Do you guys want some coffee or something?”

“That would be great.” Winry smiled. “I didn’t eat anything on my way here.”

“I think there might be some pancakes left over—”

“Did you make them?” Alphonse raised an eyebrow at him. “You never make breakfast unless it’s cereal.”

“Yeah well…”

“I bet Roy had a maid that was nice enough to make them for you.” Winry chimed in saving him from having to explain himself further. “Right Ed?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” He laughed. He was so glad that he had told Winry about his relationship with Roy. He was also glad that she was such a trustworthy friend. It was nice to have someone as strong in his corner. “So you want some? I can heat up the syrup for you.”

“That would be great.” She stood up with a smile. “I’ll help you.”

They went into the kitchen to get the food and coffee leaving Alphonse to look at their retreating backs. Once there Winry reached out to grab his shoulder.

“Alphonse is really worried about you.” She told him with an endearing look in her eyes. “I think you need to tell him.” He shook his head as he took two mugs from the drying rack. “Yes Ed. You two have been together for almost three months and—”

“I can’t.” he said quietly as he poured the coffee. “It’s not that simple anymore.”

“He’s your brother, he won’t—”

“That’s not what I mean.” He continued to move around the kitchen quickly so Winry couldn’t corner him. “I just…my relationship with Roy is…” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“What do you mean Ed?” he heard her sit down at the table and felt her eyes burning into the back of his head. “If you don’t feel comfortable enough telling your brother, the least you could do is talk to me.”

“You’re right.” He brought the coffee and pancakes over to the table and sat down with her. He looked into his own cup of coffee, rubbing his hands up and down the porcelain as he tried to prepare himself to speak to her. “I don’t want to sound weird but…have you ever been with someone…or have you ever thought you were in…love?” her eyes widened happily and she smiled at him.

“You think you’re in love?” she asked him cheerfully as she gripped his hands in her own. He could tell she was holding back from squealing in delight. “Did he say ‘I love you’ yet?”

“No,” he shook his head. “We aren’t there yet. It’s just…well I know I care about him. He cares about me but…” could he really tell Winry this?

“What’s wrong Ed?” she tilted her head to observe his face carefully. He knew she would figure him out sooner or later so he might as well tell her and get it over with. It was like ripping off the band-aid, only this time he might actually get a wrench in his face. “What is it?”

“I…” he looked over to the door to make sure that Alphonse wasn’t near. He turned to Winry with a frown. “I know that I care about Roy but…but I had a dream about Gabriel and—”

“Gabriel?” she raised a brow at him confused. “Who’s that?”

“The General that you met.” She thought for a moment then her eyes widened.

“Really?” she asked him with surprising curiosity brimming in her eyes. “Was it a dirty dream?”

“Yes…” he looked at his reflection in his coffee ashamed. “And I was sleeping right next to Roy. I feel terrible about it and—”

“Ed it was just a dream.” She rubbed her hand up and down along his wrist. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But I shouldn’t be thinking about someone else while I’m with Roy.” He threw his hands over his face. He wasn’t crying, but he might. “He cares about me so much and I—”

“Ed it’s alright.” Winry said soothingly. “You had a wet dream. You love Roy, not that General guy. As long as you don’t act on it it’s fine.” _But what if I want to_? He thought to himself guiltily. No! He shook his head. He wanted to be with Roy, he...they cared for each other. He felt something deeper, but he wasn’t ready to admit that to himself. “Ed…” he looked up at Winry who was giving him a strange look that he couldn’t quite recognize.

“What?”

“You haven’t done anything with that other General have you?” her grip on his wrist tightened.

“No of course not.” He yanked his hand from her grip, offended that she would even ask him that. What did she think he was? Some slut who banged every handsome General he met? “I just—”

“Um brother?” Alphonse stood in the doorway. Oh God! How long had he been standing there? The best thing to do was to play it cool.

“Oh Al I’m sorry.” He muttered hurriedly as he stood to pour Alphonse a cup of coffee. “I totally forgot to—”

“Actually brother there’s someone here to see you.” He pointed to the door. “I didn’t let him in. After last night, I don’t want to take the risk.”

“I can handle myself Al,” he gave his brother a warm smile while he handed him a cup of coffee as he then strode past him to the door.

Who could possibly be there that Alphonse didn’t know? He knew just about everyone he and Roy worked with. Did Roy actually have a maid? He had never asked him about that. He reached for the door but he felt a hand on his shoulder to see that Alphonse was standing right behind him.

“Just in case.” He nodded. Ed rolled his eyes.

He strongly doubted that whoever was trying to attack him would do so in the middle of the day, but if it made his brother feel better to be at his side than he wouldn’t object. Just the fact that Alphonse wanted to be at his side was reassuring to him. Winry was right, Alphonse would stand by his side even if he told him about his relationship with Roy. He opened the door.

“Hello?” a man stood on the stoop. He wasn’t particularly tall, maybe about Roy’s height. He wore a pair of rectangular wire glasses, his hair was slicked back and he wore a tan trench coat that was tightly wound around his waist with a matching fedora hat. “Um…hello?”

“Hello Major Elric,” he extended his hand to Ed professionally. “I’m Brigadier General Douglas Wright. I was hoping that we could speak for a moment.”

“Oh yes, General Carlton said that you would be coming to Central. I didn’t know that you were here already.” He stepped aside-revealing Alphonse to the man. “This is my brother Alphonse.”

“Hello.” He said quietly. “I was hoping to discuss the case with you.”

“Of course.” He smiled welcomingly. Though he didn’t feel like having another guest. Especially without letting Roy know, or having his bodyguards there. “Please come in.”

“Thank you.” He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. “Oh and Major Elric have you seen this mornings paper?” he brought a paper from underneath his arm for Ed to see.

“No I haven’t—” Al’s hand grabbed the paper from him.

“You don’t have to see it right now Ed.” He glared at General Wright. “You should focus on—”

“Apologies Mr. Elric.” The General took the paper from Al so he could hand it back to Ed. “But this is essential to our case so it’s important that your brother see it.”

“It’s fine Al.” He smiled, even though he wasn’t quite sure if it was or not. He opened the paper and read the front page. His heart nearly stopped.

**TWO MEN FOUND BRUTALLY MURDERED ON McCANN AVENUE LAST NIGHT: SERIAL KILLER AT WORK AGAIN?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave Kudos and comments they really brighten up my days. Especially now that I'll be living in the school library.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is late. I'm sorry.  
> I've been trying to find a job for the summer since I'm about to graduate and I need money. Why can't I just write fanfic for a living?  
> Anyway thank you guys for bearing my two week hiatus, and thank you so much for all the beautiful comments. They really make my day!

“Ed you should be at home resting!” Alphonse barked at him as he bolted from the house with his jacket half on his shoulders.

“Major Elric,” General Wright held the door of the car open for him. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“Yes.” Ed jumped in the car without a second thought. General Wright closed the door for him then slid into the front seat beside his driver. Alphonse grabbed the edge of the door his face filling the window.

“Brother don’t leave!” Alphonse said his eyes glittering with tears. “You’re still injured. You shouldn’t be out in the field if something happens to you then—”

“The Major will be fine Mr. Elric,” the General eyed him coldly. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Goodbye Al.” he spotted Winry standing in the doorway then turned to the General. “Can we leave now?”

“Drive.” Came the authoritative voice of Wright to the driver and they were off with Al screaming after him. “Here.” He reached behind the front seat and handed him a very thin file. “These are the cases from the South that related to the ones that have been happening in Central.” Ed took them tentatively. “General Carlton said you wanted to look at these and compare them to the ones that have been happening.”

“Thank you.” He started to read though he wasn’t really reading. His mind was racing. Had Gabriel known about the murders and not told him when he saw him? Weren’t they in this together? God his head was starting to hurt again and the car was beginning to spin. Maybe he should have stayed home and rested—

“Major Elric?” Wright eyed him with concern in the review mirror through his glasses. “Are you alright?”

“Um hm.” He nodded though he didn’t feel well at all. He felt sick to his stomach, not only because of his head, but in his gut he felt that the murders were…had been because of…because of him. His hands were shaking so he slammed the file shut and lowered the window hoping that the fresh air would help to clear his head.

It didn’t. The only thing he could think about was the murderer standing above him the night before, Gabriel catching him in the kitchen, Roy’s arm’s holding him as he slept, the look of adoration he had given him before he left for work that morning and the crushing guilt he had felt for having dreamt of Gabriel while he slept next to Roy.

His head ached painfully and he grabbed for the small glass bottle of his pain medication that he had taken from the house in case his concussion started to act up on him again. He opened his canteen and took a swig of water to help get down his pill. He probably shouldn’t be taking a second one so soon after his first, but having a horrific headache wasn’t going to help him find this murderer.

The car stopped and Wright turned to him. For the first time Ed got a good look at him and he looked like a combination of General Raven from that time at Briggs, but his eyes…they reminded him so much of Tucker. A shiver went down his spine.

“We’re here Major Elric.” He eyed Ed with one brow raised as if he didn’t think he would make it out of the car. “If you—”

“I’m fine.” He huffed then got out of the car without another word. He reached the caution line and showed his watch to the officer standing there. He blinked up at Ed then over his shoulder at General Wright who was standing closer to Ed than he would have liked.

“Is there something wrong officer?” Wright asked coldly.

“Sir, I’m sorry but I was given strict instructions not to allow the Major into the crime scene.”

“What?” Ed was about to get outraged when a hand on his shoulder silenced him. The General leaned over so he was hardly a hair’s breadth away from the officer. Intimidation radiated off of him the way it had off of Gabriel and the way that he had felt it radiate off of Roy when he wanted something. He wondered if maybe that was something every General was capable of. It was probably how each of them became General.

“Listen here Officer,” he didn’t even bother to give him a name. “As General of South Central Command and your Surperior, I order you to allow Major Elric one of the leading detectives on this case to pass through this barrier right now.”

The Officer looked at his partner uncertain then grumbled to him quietly so neither of them could hear before he turned back with a nod as he moved the barrier so they could pass. He looked up at Wright appreciatively.

“Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” He smiled at Ed curtly then followed the group of officers that were standing around a small alcove. They turned to them and their demeanor shifted. Wright squared his shoulders and straightened his back so he stood a bit taller. “Gentlemen. Please stand aside so the leading Officers on this case may begin the investigation.”

“Um…” the tallest Officer looked around. “You see sir General Carlton’s already here and—”

“Am I’m sure General Carlton would appreciate having his partner examine the investigation seeing as he is the only one of them that has had hand to hand combat with the serial killer.” He stepped forward. “Now stand aside.”

He brushed past the Officer without a second glance and Ed followed right behind him. He had to admit to being impressed by his determination. If he could think back properly he could remember Carlton saying something about him being a workaholic. The only thing that still weighed on his mind was _why_? Why was everyone so determined to keep him in the dark? What had happened that made everyone so nervous to allow him to see the crime scene? His stomach was in knots.

“General Wright?” he looked up and stopped himself before he collided with the General’s back. He hadn’t realized he had stopped moving or that they had reached the official crime scene since he’d been so deep in his own head. He looked up and saw Gabriel standing in front of them. He smiled at him slightly but Gabriel’s eyes landed on him and his mouth turned into a thin line. “Major Elric what are you doing here?”

“I—” he started but Gabriel cut him off.

“You should be at General Mustang’s house resting” he looked behind them expectantly and sighed. “And where are you body guards? I told you I would—”

“General Carlton.” Wright’s voice cut through Gabriel’s rant like ice. “I brought Major Elric here. He’s been assisting you with the case hasn’t he?”

“Yes.” Carlton raised an eyebrow to Wright. “You’re General Wright?”

“Yes.” He extended his hand Gabriel confidently. He looked down at the hand unsure then took it in his own. “Nice to see you again General. We’ve missed you in the South.”

“General Wright, I know that you have been brought here to help with this case, but I’m in charge of Major Elric’s safety. And since last night’s incident I don’t want to take any risks.”

“I can understand that General Carlton.” Wright folded his arms behind his back. Ed was getting more and more impressed by this man, he was a hard worker and he didn’t seem to be intimidated by Gabriel in the slightest even though he knew Gabriel was trying to get him to stand down. “But I was told it was Major Elric who was able to learn that all of the victims had been learning Alchemy in secret. I believe his insight is essential to finding this monster.”

“I understand you’re—”

“Enough Gabriel.” Ed interrupted and started to make his way past him to the crime scene. “I’m helping you figure this out and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Ed wait!” Gabriel called after him as he turned the corner that lead to a splatter of blood in another small alcove. There were two sheets covering up what he assumed were the bodies, he looked do at them sadly then his eyes caught the trail of blood leading up the wall. He followed it with his eyes and a scream filled his throat but he was too horrified to let it free. Written in the blood of the victims were the words:

**BRING ME FULLMETAL**

“Oh…God…” he muttered to himself. His headache started to come back at full throttle and he felt his legs begin to shake. He thought he might pass collapse when those familiar arms wrapped around his waist, but this time they were completely unwelcome. He whirled around to face Gabriel. “You knew?”

“I didn’t want you to—” he grabbed Gabriel’s collar his hands were shaking so hard and his heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

“You realize that this is my fault right?” he growled out. “You realize that if he had gotten me the night before these two wouldn’t have—they wouldn’t have died.” God he was going to be sick. “I need to—I need some air.” He gasped as he started to run out of the alcove and into an alley way beside a couple of garbage pails. He pressed his hands against the brick wall as he tried to catch his breadth but he just couldn’t. His breathing was coming out in fast pants and he couldn’t seem to get enough of it to his lungs. His head was starting to hurt more and he felt like the rest of his body was shaking so hard that he was certain he was about to faint. He thought about transmuting something but he couldn’t think of what and he didn’t have the strength to do it even if he wanted to.

“Ed?” a pair of hands turned him around. He looked up and saw Gabriel standing above him his eyes filled with concern. He shook his head violently and pushed his arms out trying to get away so he could catch his breadth, but Gabriel held him there. “You’re hyperventilating Ed calm down.”

‘Hyperventilating?’ He brought his hand up to his chest and tried to get his breathing under control but he just couldn’t. His eyes started to roll in the back of his head, and he was certain he was about to pass out when something odd happened.

A pair of lips covered his own and he felt breadth filling his lungs that wasn’t his own. He opened his eyes and saw that Gabriel was the one who was breathing air into his mouth. He wasn’t kissing him, there was nothing romantic about it, but it was still intimate on levels that Ed wasn’t sure he cared for. He pressed his hand against his chest in an attempt to push him away but he was way too large and muscular. Finally Gabe relented when he punched him in the stomach and he backed away.

“What the hell was that?” he barked, his breathing restored. He glared at Gabriel. “What did you think you were doing just now?”

“You were about to faint.” He rubbed his stomach. “When my sister was younger she would having fainting spells all the time.” He straightened up. “I’m sorry if it was a bit forward but—”

“A bit!” Ed’s hands were shaking he was so pissed off. Everything was going horribly wrong and the wounds he had gotten the day before were starting to ache something fierce. “Don’t ever do that again!” he started to storm past Gabriel. “I’m going back to General Mustang’s house send the information you got about this to—” a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned around to face Gabriel. His eyes were softer than he’d ever seen them. “What?”

“It wasn’t your fault Ed.” He spoke calmly. “Their deaths have nothing to do with you.”

“That’s bullshit!” Ed stormed over to him despite the shakiness of his legs and the lump that was starting to form in his throat. His eyes were starting to burn to, but he would be damned if he was going to cry while he was on the job. “If I had taken out that psycho last night those two men would still be alive!”

“Are you trying to say that your life is worth less than theirs?” Gabriel asked coldly.

“I’m saying that I screwed up and now…” he looked down at his hands as he felt that lump in his throat continue to grow. “…Now those men are dead…and it’s on me.”

“No it’s not.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed and a hand tipped his chin up so he had to look into Gabriel’s grey eyes. “Listen to me Ed, the only one at fault is that maniac and we will be bringing him to justice.”

There was a beat of complete silence and Ed thought for another moment that Gabriel was about to bend down and kiss him. The though of that terrified Ed so much he shook him off a bit violently and turned to walk away.

“Ed?”

“I’m leaving.” He replied coldly over his shoulder. “You don’t want me here anyway.”

He left the alley and saw General Wright observing the crime scene and speaking to the coroner. Ed assumed he heard his footsteps since he turned to him in that moment and readjusted his glasses.

“Are you alright Major Elric?”

“Yeah why?” he shoved his hands into his pockets as he took a quick glance at the wall again. A shudder went down his spine as he read the words.

“You’re a bit red.” He turned to the coroner and said something that Ed didn’t hear before he turned back to him. “I’ll have my driver take you back to General Mustang’s house.”

“Um…thanks.” He answered as he followed Wright from the crime scene to his car.

He could have walked there on his own, but with the way things were right now he was sure that he would hear nothing but opposition from everyone surrounding him. It wasn’t like he had a death wish, he understood why they were all worried, but he wished they trusted him a little more. Though once he thought about it a little more he realized that if Alphonse, Winry or Roy were in his position he would be even worse than any of them. He wouldn’t let them leave the house if he could get away with it.

“Make sure he gets into the house safely.” Wright said to his driver who just grunted in response, he then turned to Ed. “And I’ll tell General Mustang that I insisted you come with me. Hopefully he won’t be too brutal with you.” He winked.

“Thanks.” Ed said deftly as he walked away from the car. Maybe he had been wrong to think he would be just another stick in the mud. Though Military men always seemed to surprise him.

He looked out of the window as the car drove back to Mustang’s house. He really wished he didn’t have to go back there. He knew that no matter what General Wright said to Roy he would have to deal with the brunt of his fury. But he had promised Roy that he would only leave with a bodyguard so he would be completely justified in being angry with him. And Winry and Al would never let him hear the end of it he was sure. He groaned as he lowered himself deeper into the leather of the backseat.

The only plus side was that Roy was still at work.

The car stopped in front of Roy’s house and Ed got out with a quick thank you to the driver. He didn’t know his name so he felt a little bad about not calling him by it, but he couldn’t recall Wright using it either. So he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to the front door. He took a deep breath, hunched his shoulders and opened the door.

To his surprise it was rather quiet in the house.

“Al?” he called as he hung up his coat. “Winry?”

“Hello Edward.” He whirled around and banged into the wall. Roy was sitting on the couch out of his military uniform and drinking a cup of an amber liquid he hoped was tea. “How was your little outing?”

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Ed do now???  
> What do you guys think of General Wright? I thought he was going to be playing one part, but as I've been writing I've grown to like him more and more. He's interesting to say the least.  
> Please leave comments and kudos they make me happy and encourage me to keep writing!  
> The next chapter will delve a little more into their relationship (Roy and Ed's) and show a little more of Wright and Gabriel's character.  
> See you on Monday!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my life has been a cluster fuck of birthday then graduating college then parties then flying off to California so I haven't updated but I do want to be more consistent this summer.  
> So I will be back on schedule next week with updates to this story on Monday and my second story 'Some Burns Leave Scars' on Fridays.  
> Thanks for all of your lovely comments and support, and thank you for staying with this story even though I've been less consistent with updates than I care for.  
> All my love.

“Um…hi.” He muttered as he made his way into the living room. He stood in the doorway. He didn’t think that Roy would do anything too rash, but he wanted to be able to escape in case things got too heated between the two of them. “How long have you been here?”

“About an hour ago, after your brother called me in a panic.” He sipped his drink then set it gently on the coffee table.

“Um…yeah where are they?” he looked around to see if Winry or Al were sitting in the room where he couldn’t see them.

“I sent them home.” He laced his fingers under his chin as he eyed Ed sternly. “Ed—”

“I know,” he interrupted keeping his eyes on the ground. “I shouldn’t have left after I promised you I wouldn’t. It was careless and I should have waited for my guards. It was stupid and I put myself at risk. I just—I wanted to see what had happened and—I’m sorry.” He bowed his head and prepared himself for the explosion that Roy was undoubtedly going to yell at him for being an idiot, but instead he heard a small chuckle. He looked up to see Roy resting his chin in the palm of his hand and looking at him endearingly. Ed quirked his eyebrow at him. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m not mad at you Ed.” He stood up and rested his hands on Ed’s shoulders. “I know why you went there. Ed,” he tilted his chin up so they could look each other in the eyes. “I came back from work because I heard what happened, I wanted to tell you myself. Can we discuss it now?”

“Shut up.” He replied as he reached his arms up and wound them around Roy’s neck bringing him down to his level so he could kiss him. He pushed his tongue into Roy’s mouth, licking the backs of his teeth and massaging his tongue with his own. Roy’s arms gripped his waist gently pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. It felt so good, so normal, until Roy’s hand slowly made its way up so it could tangle with his hair. Then he was reminded of the fact that he had kissed Gabriel not minutes ago. He pulled away.

“Ed?” Roy asked concerned. He simply shook his head and smiled up at his lover.

“Thank you so much for understanding.” He rubbed his cheek. “I would love to talk with you about it.” He tightened his arms around Roy’s waist. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s ok.” He kissed Ed on the cheek and pulled him towards the couch. They sat like they had the other night that Ed had come over with him sprawled over his chest, he buried his face in his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelt of ink and fresh paper from his office and of his ignition gloves.  “Talk to me.”

“I was so furious at Carlton,” he admitted as he fisted his hands in the fabric of his shirt. “He came over earlier and—”

“He came over?” Roy asked inquisitively as he brushed a hand through his hair undoing his braid. “I told him to call before he came over.” He said sternly.

“I think he came over to take away the newspaper.” He growled. “I can’t believe I trusted him.”

“Why are you so angry with him all of a sudden?” he pressed his lips against Ed’s forehead. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I just…he should have told me what happened.” He shifted so he could hold Roy closer. “He tried to keep me out of the crime scene today. I know why he did it but…” he trailed off as he thought about what had happened after he had seen the words written in blood over the dead bodies. “…I was so angry with him. He should have told me.”

“You’re right.” Roy’s hand lowered to the back of his neck and squeezed him gently.

“If it hadn’t been for General Wright I wouldn’t have—”

“General Wright?” his lover tilted his head up so they were face to face again. “I didn’t know that the two of you had met.”

“Yeah he’s the one that told me about the murders.” He straightened up and brushed his hair behind his ear. “He brought me to the crime scene and got me through when they tried to keep me out—” he glanced up at Roy who was staring off into space with a look of contemplation marring his handsome pictures. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing,” he shook himself out of his daze. “I was just thinking about General Wright? What was he like?”

“Um…he was nice,” he scratched his head as he thought over what had happened earlier in the day. “He’s a hard worker, not like someone else I know.” He poked Roy in the stomach lightly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Fullmetal.” He feigned a look of arrogance. “I am the most attentive General in the entire military.” They stared at each other for a beat then burst out laughing.

“You’re such a bastard.” He laughed as he hugged him tightly. He was so happy to be in Roy’s arms. It almost made him forget about the conversation that they had to have. Almost. “Anyway, he came over to the house and brought me to the crime scene. And you’ll never believe it! When I got there they tried to keep me out.”

“What?” he looked down at him surprised. “They did?”

“Yeah, but General Wright was able to get me in—”

“Then you saw what was written over the bodies.” He squeezed Ed’s shoulder tightly and he buried his face into Roy’s chest again. He fisted his hand into his shirt. “Ed, you know that it wasn’t your fault. Right?”

“If he hadn’t gotten away last night,” he shook his head. “If I had been strong enough to stop him the night before than he couldn’t have—those men wouldn’t be dead—”

“Ed.” Roy tilted his head up again. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“You don’t know that.” Ed pulled away and went to the kitchen. He needed a glass of water. He heard Roy follow him. “I need to be stronger.”

“Stronger?” his lover asked outraged. “What the hell does that mean? How much stronger do you need to be?”

“Strong enough to take out that bastard.” He slammed his hand on the table. He opened the cabinet and pulled a glass out.

“Are you saying that this happened because you weren’t strong enough?” Roy asked outraged in his voice. “Are you kidding me?”

“It’s true!” he slammed the cup down onto the table. Thankfully it didn’t shatter from the impact. He through his hands into his hair and tore at it furiously. “I should have—”

“Have you forgotten everything that you’ve done?” Roy slammed his foot, and he looked just as angry as Ed felt. “Did you forget everything that happened on Promised Day? What you did? What you accomplished?”

“I—Roy that isn’t the same.” He felt the heat of his fury begin to leave him and he felt only guilt in its place. “It’s my job to protect people, and I didn’t do that.” He closed his eyes, exhausted. “At least if he had gotten me than—”

“WHAT!” In his fury Roy swung his arm crashing the vase, spilling water and the roses that Gabriel had brought everywhere.

“Shit Roy!” he knelt down and started to pick up the broken pieces of the vase with a dishtowel. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I’m mad as hell at you.” He came over and stood above him. “How could you say that you would prefer to be dead at the hands of that maniac?”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” He could feel Roy’s eyes on the back of his head he didn’t want to look at him right now. He knew that he had just said something terrible but it was how he felt.

“You didn’t?” Roy spoke in that voice that Ed had no defense against. He kept his eyes focused on his task. “Edward.” He didn’t lay a hand on him but Ed felt as if he was holding him tightly in his arms with that one word. “Look at me Fullmetal.”

“I didn’t mean it alright.” He took the broken pieces of the vase and went to drop them in the wastebasket. “Can we just drop it—ow!” he looked at his hand and saw that the porcelain of the vase had sliced open the palm of his hand. “Dammit.”

“Are you alright?” Roy asked as he rushed over to the sink to run water over the cut.

“It’s fine I just—” he took Ed’s hand and wrapped a bandage around the cut. “Thank you.”

“Ed,” he held his hand lightly so he wouldn’t open his wound. “Please tell me that you don’t think it would have been better if you had been killed than those men. Please.”

“I…” he looked at the ground again. He just didn’t want to have this conversation. It was too much for him to deal with right now. He quickly pulled out of Roy’s reach and walked past him. “…I’m going to lie down.”

“Ed the only reason I want to talk with you about this is because I love you.”

He froze and his breadth caught in his throat. He slowly turned back to Roy who he was sure looked just as shocked as Ed was. He didn’t even realize that he had rushed over to his lover and was pressing his mouth against Roy’s. He pulled away and they both looked at each other in surprise.

“I love you too.” He could feel his throat beginning to constrict and he just started babbling. “When I saw what was written above those bodies I…I just wanted to see you.” He dug his nose into Roy’s neck and took a deep sniff. “I just wanted to be with you. I wanted you to hold me again. I wanted to get as far away from all of that as possible. I just wanted to get out of there. I wanted you so badly.”

“I wished I had been there with you.” He kissed Ed’s forehead. “I wanted to be there for you so badly and—”

“You were right.” He gripped Roy’s collar so they were face to face. “I blamed myself for that…I wished that I had been the one who he had taken. You were right and I’m so—”

“It’s ok,” he kissed him gently. “Stop talking.” He rubbed his hands up and down Ed’s back lovingly. “I don’t want you to blame yourself for reacting the way you did or what happened to those men. Please don’t blame yourself, it isn’t your fault.”

“I know…I know but—” Ed came to the realization that he was crying and getting Roy’s shirt wet. “Oh crap! I’m sorry…I’ll—” he tried to pull away but Roy continued to hold him tightly.

“It’s fine.” Roy replied. “Just promise me that you’ll never think that about yourself again and promise me that you’ll keep yourself out of danger.”

“I will, I promise.” Roy released him so he could sit down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “I’m just so exhausted.”

“Why don’t you take a nap?” he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll make you some tea if you like.”

“Why are you being so nice to me again?” he teased as Roy filled the kettle with water to boil. He laughed at Ed.

“You’re funny Fullmetal.” He joked as he clapped his hands and transmuted the broken vase so that it was whole again. He filled it with water again.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he replied. “I could have done that.”

“I’m the one that overreacted and broke it.” Roy answered at he picked up the flowers and placed them delicately back in the vase. “By the way who brought these over?”

“Um…” he didn’t want to lie to Roy, but he knew that telling him Gabe had come over to the house after Roy had told him not to come without telling him first would end badly. He said the first thing that he could think of. “Winry brought them over.”

“Oh.” He let his hand linger on one of the roses. “That was nice of her.”

“Yeah it was.” He straightened up when he heard the kettle let out a hiss letting him know that the water had finished boiling. He moved to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder push him down. “I’ll get it.”

“That’s alright.” He took the kettle off the stove and dropped a tea bag before he poured the water into a mug for Ed. “Do you want any sugar?”

“No, it’s fine.” He said without even bothering to taste the tea. Usually he liked to add as much sugar in it as he could, but he didn’t really want to ask Roy for anything since he’d just lied to him twice in one day. “Am I gonna get a phone call from Hawkeye telling me that I’m responsible for keeping you away from work? I’d prefer not to get shot at by her before I solve this case.”

“You’re still going to pursue this case.” He could hear the disapproval in his voice. Roy wasn’t telling him to stop working the case, but he knew that he didn’t want him to continue working it.

“You know I am.” He rested his head on the table. “I want to bring this man to justice. So please let me do this.”

“I wasn’t telling you not to,” Roy said evenly. “I just want you to keep being careful, please.”

“I will.” There was a knock on the door. “Who’s that?”

“It might be Breda or Havoc,” Roy walked from the kitchen to the front door. Ed sighed as he sipped at his tea, it was a little bitter so he took the sugar bowl and watched as it disintegrated in the cup. “Ed.”

“Huh?” he turned around to see Roy holding an ivory envelope in his hands with a seal that he didn’t recognize. For one horrific moment he thought that it was another letter from the serial killer. “Give me that.” He ripped it from Roy’s hands and opened the letter.

_Dear Major Elric,_

_I wanted to thank you for humoring me today when we visited the crime scene._

_I know that you’ve been working hard on this case and I know it means a great deal to you._

_I would like to invite you and General Mustang to my family estate for dinner tomorrow night._

_I will leave directions to the estate with General Mustang’s secretary if you would like to join me at dinner tomorrow night._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_General Douglas Wright_

“Oh…” he let out a breadth of relief when he finished reading the letter and smiled up at Roy. “It’s from General Wright.” He said relieved. “He—what?” Roy was looking at him as if he was unconvinced. “What is it?”

“Why were you so worried about that letter?” Roy crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh…nothing.” He covered up lazily. “I just…I thought it was from someone else. Anyway General Wright—”

“Ed why wouldn’t you want me to see a letter from someone?” Roy interrupted clearly getting more and more frustrated as he continued to evade the question. “What are you keeping from me?”

“I…” he grew quiet as he thought over how he should answer this question. He couldn’t tell Roy about the letter he had received the other day without him freaking out and getting furious that he had kept it from him this long. There was nothing he could say…nothing he could do…except lie to Roy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of General Wright and his invitation to Ed for dinner?  
> What do you think of Ed lying to Roy?  
> What do you think of them confessing their love for each other?  
> Let me know in the comments and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! I haven't been here in a while, sorry about that. I promise I haven't given up on these stories, just super busy.  
> There will be some changes coming up though:  
> 1\. I will not be updating this story every Monday, instead I'll be updating it on Thursdays.  
> 2\. I will not be updating my other story Some Burns Leave Scars on Thursdays instead I'll be updating it on Saturdays.  
> That's all folks!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Edward?” Roy had his arms crossed against his chest and he was tapping his fingers on the crook of his elbow impatiently. “I’m waiting for an answer.”

“It…” he started to speak but there were so many things racing in his mind that he almost spilled the beans. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind, hoping against hope it was the right thing to say. “I thought it was from Ling.”

“What?” Roy straightened up and his eyes glowered. “What does that pompous Xingese Emperor want now?”

“Nothing.” Ed waved the question away grateful that Roy remembered his dislike for Ling enough that he didn’t see right through Ed’s lie. “You know how he likes to right to me from time to time—”

“What does he want?” Roy interrupted, cutting right to the point. “He’s not asking you to come up to Xing and be his courtesan again is he?”

“What?” No!” he laughed. It was true that Ling had asked him to come up and be his courtesan but Ed had just laughed it off. Neither Roy or Alphonse had found it that amusing. “That was just a joke Roy. He didn’t really mean it.”

“I forgot how small minded you can be sometimes.” He sighed as he rubbed at his temples.

“DON’T CALL ME SMALL!!!” Ed shouted as he slammed his hands on the table rattling the salt and pepper shakers. He glared up at Roy who simply stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. “What are you laughing at?”

“You of course.” He replied as he tried to calm his breadth so he wasn’t laughing so hard. He came over to Ed and held his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean to call you small.” He pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. “What did General Wright want?”

“He wants us to come to his estate for dinner.” He brought the letter up so Roy could see. He spotted his neck and licked his lips as he eyed his collarbone. He wanted badly for Roy to take him up to his bedroom and cloud his mind with pleasure so he didn’t have to think about what he had witnessed earlier in the day. He gently rubbed his fingers against Roy’s sides.

“I see.” He looked down at the address and instructions written in the letter. “I’ve heard of the Wright Estate before but I’ve never seen it with my own eyes.”

“Is it famous or something?” he asked, though he didn’t really care. He just wanted to see Roy’s mouth move. He liked the way he looked when he was talking.

“It’s the third largest estate in all of Amestris that isn’t a military facility or the home of the Führer.” He replied casually then a small smile broke out on his face. One of the cunning smirks he used to wear when his only goal in the Military was to become Führer. “I guess they’ve finally reopened it.”

“It was closed?” Ed trailed his hands down Roy’s back as he noticed that the first two buttons of his shirt were undone and he could have tasted his skin if he wanted to. He swallowed to quench his now parched throat. “Why?” he asked hoarsely.

“Apparently the family Governor threw himself off the roof after his son died.” He tapped the letter against his chin thoughtfully. “I think General Wright might have been just a boy then—Ed what’s wrong you’re all red?”

“Take me upstairs.” He commanded as he gripped the collar of Roy’s shirt in his hands tightly.

“Are you feeling sick?” Roy asked him panicked, as he went to get his medicine from the table. “I’ll get your—”

“Not that idiot.” He pulled Roy back to him and kissed him right on the mouth. He pulled away and licked his lips as he whispered. “I want you.”

“You’re still injured.” Roy responded huskily though his hold around his waist grew tighter. “And we already fooled around this morning—”

“That’s the problem with having a lover twenty years younger than you.” He teased as he rubbed his groin against Roy’s. He gasped out quietly and Ed smiled in triumph. He arched up and bit down on his lover’s neck the way he had wanted to since he had spotted it. He bit down on it then smiled up at him. “I’m always horny.”

“Dammit!” Roy picked Ed up so he had to wrap his legs around his waist and walked them backwards to the couch in the living room. He placed him softly on the couch. “Don’t move.”

“I told you to take me to the bedroom.” He grumbled though he didn’t really care as he straightened up and watched Roy as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt as he kissed his chest all the way down to his crotch. He unzipped his pants, cursing the leather as it stubbornly stuck to Ed’s flesh. “Let me help.” He reached down to assist Roy but he found his hand gently held away. “What’s wrong?”

“I told you to stay still Edward.” Roy narrowed his eyes sexily at him. “If you don’t, you might injure yourself further. Now stay put.” He pressed him back into the couch. “You did me a favor this morning and now I want to return it.”

“Oh…” he gasped and forced himself to lay still as he watched Roy go to work.

He finally managed to pull Ed’s pants off without much more effort. After that he slowed down and kissed the insides of his legs, behind his knees and bit at the insides of his thighs. He started to gasp and wriggle beneath the menstruations that Roy was putting him through. He bit his lip as he widened his legs hoping that Roy would take the hint and work his way up to pull down his underwear so his growing erection could be free.

“Roy please…” he moaned out. He grinned up at Ed mischievously then touched the sides of his underwear so he could pull it down exposing his erection to the cool air. “Stop teasing.”

“But you’re so cute when you’re being teased.” He laughed as he licked a line up the side of Ed’s penis with a small smile on his lips. “You get this cute little blush on your cheeks and you start squirming, I love it.”

“Oh…” he groaned audibly as Roy enveloped Ed’s erection into his warm, wet mouth. He licked the underside of his cock. He withdrew and tickled the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue. He saw spots from the intensity of the motion. It wasn’t as if he and Roy hadn’t fooled around in weeks, but having being pleasured by the man he loved after all the tragedy was more intense than he thought he could handle.“Roy—fuck!” Ed’s hand flew down to his sides to try and push him away. “Wait—”

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked his voice hoarse and pre-cum staining his lips. “Did I hurt you?”

“No I…it’s just a lot.” He bit down on his finger as he tried to not be so overwhelmed by the sensations of Roy’s tongue against his sensitive flesh.

“It’s too much for you?” he stroked Ed’s cock as he began to suck his balls into his mouth. Ed groaned again and wrapped his legs around Roy’s neck so he could pull him closer. Roy reached his hands up so he could weave their hands together. He brought his mouth up again. “You don’t like that?”

“Of course I like it.” He growled and whined when Roy persisted in keeping his lips away from Ed’s straining cock. He sucked in his lip and bit out. “Please…please let me cum…”

“I love hearing you beg.” He stopped stroking and began to bob his head up and down on Ed’s cock bringing him closer to orgasm. He continued to suck him off causing a sweat to break out all over Ed’s flesh. His hips began to stutter up into Roy’s wet mouth like he was a mad man. Roy held him down so he was forced to slow down, he opened one of his eyes and gasped out.

“I’m—sorry.” He shook his head at Ed. His stomach started to twist and turn as his orgasm started to take over his body. He shouted out as Roy held his hips down and deep throated him. “Oh fuck!” he yowled out as his orgasm racked him, he shuddered and felt Roy suck his cum out of him with a humming sound. He let Ed’s cock fall from his mouth with a pop then smiled up at him. He rubbed his face and felt exhaustion begin to work its way through him. “What are you smiling at?”

“You.” Roy responded and kissed the inside of his knee lovingly before he slipped Ed back into his underwear. “How are you feeling now?”

“I—ah…” he gasped out quietly before the edges of darkness in his eyes suddenly closed in on him. The only thing he could remember hearing was Roy’s panicked shouts like the sound of a voice down a glass bottle.

* * *

 

Ed woke up slowly in a soft bed. He opened his eyes to the darkness of the Roy’s bedroom. He glanced out of the window to see that the sun was going down and there was a beautiful pink tinge to the sky. He yawned and stretched his heads above his head. He looked around the room for Roy but he wasn’t there. He was about to call out for him when he heard a hushed tone coming from outside the door that had been left slightly ajar.

“…he’s asleep right now Hughes…yes I’m making sure he doesn’t overwork himself…you know how Ed can be, once he sets his mind to something he won’t stop until it’s done…exactly…well give your girls my love…oh…I’ll ask him…Goodnight.” A click let Ed know that Roy had hung up the phone, he was passing the door and preparing to close it when he spoke.

“How’s Hughes doing?” Ed asked in a rasped voice. Roy opened the door so he could poke his head inside.

“You’re awake?” he came over and rested a hand on his forehead. “At least you’re not as warm as you were before.”

“Did I have a fever?” he looked down at himself to see that he was only wearing his boxers and Roy had folded his blanket on a chair, leaving only the sheet to cover him. He also spotted a bowl on the side table with a washcloth in it.

“Just a little one.” He sat down by Ed’s feet. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine,” he rubbed his temples as he tried to remember what he had been doing before he got in bed. _He and Roy had been in the living room…Roy had been sucking him off and…_ He slapped himself square in the head. “I’m so sorry!” he gripped Roy by the shoulders and pulled him close in a hug. “I can’t believe I left you like that. What the hell is the matter with me?”

“You suffered a massive concussion and apparently a serial killer is out for your head.” Roy responded with a smirk, though it didn’t reach his eyes. He released Ed and pushed him down onto the pillows. “I’m sure you’re exhausted anyway so why don’t you relax here for a minute I’ll get—”

“Stay with me.” Ed pulled the Flame Alchemist back onto the bed so he was straddling his lap. “Don’t you want me to help you out?” he waggled his eyebrows at Roy as his hand began to wander to the zipper of his pants, but his hand was stopped by another gripping his wrist. “What?”

“I took care of myself already.” He ran a hand threw his hair gently. “Besides I think that we need to talk.”

“What?” his throat immediately closed up. Had Roy found the letter in his discarded jacket? Or was it something worse? Was he breaking up with him? He reached out and held the fabric of Roy’s shirt tightly in his fist. “What is it?”

“Nothing bad,” he smiled at Ed and brushed his fringe out of his face. “Don’t furrow your brow like that, you’ll get wrinkles.” His smile faded when Ed didn’t laugh, he cleared his throat and continued. “Anyway, your brother spoke to me when I came back to the house today, and he called earlier to check on you. He asked if you were alright and…Ed I think you need to tell him.”

Ed opened his mouth to retort but closed it as he thought over what Roy had said. It was true, he knew he had to tell Alphonse the truth, it was the least he could do after everything they had been through together. But he was afraid and what if he discovered that it was only Roy he felt this way about and no other men? That would mean he had worried Alphonse over nothing. Though when he thought it was unlikely.

“You’re right.” He whispered and turned towards the windows so he could see the last of the sun disappear behind the horizon. “I’m pretty sure he knows something’s wrong—not wrong!” he corrected. “But that I’m not being completely honest with him. I just…I need to tell him but I’m scared. I have no idea how he’ll react.”

“Ed.” Roy said as he placed a reassuring hand on his side. “If I know anything about your brother it’s that he loves you more than anything, and he’d accept you no matter what life choices you make.”

“Yeah…”

His mind traveled back to the conversation Al had tried to have with him earlier before he had run out of the house with General Wright to the crime scene. He had wanted to ask Ed about something, but he had been too distracted with everything that had happened earlier in the day he hadn’t been paying attention. Maybe he was going to talk to Ed about his relationship with Roy…was there a chance he already knew? He stiffened with guilt a little at that thought. Al might have been trying to tell him he accepted whatever relationship he had with Roy and he had just ignored him. Roy’s hand squeezed his side fondly.

“I know that you like to face every challenge on your own, but…” he cleared his throat then continued. “…but you should know that you can depend on me sometimes. If you want me to go with you when you tell Alphonse the truth about us I would be happy to do it with you. I don’t want you to be afraid of telling him about us. You don’t have to do it alone. I want you to lean on me Ed, you aren’t alone anymore.”

The silence after that seemed to stretch on for hours, though it was only seconds. Finally Roy broke it when he shifted and the mattress squeaked.

“I’m behind in my work and Hawkeye will kill me if it’s not finished when I go to work tomorrow.” He started to haul himself out of the soft mattress. “If you need anything just—”

“Can you stay with me for a moment?” he said weakly. “I know that you have work to do but—” familiar strong arms wrapped around him. “Thank you.” He whispered out as he realized how much he loved being held by those arms. As he began to drift off into sleep again he realized how at home, how safe and secure those arms made him feel in a way that he had never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the dinner party.  
> I'm excited to let you guys see the Wright estate, I think you'll enjoy it.  
> Please leave your comments and Kudos, they really make my day!  
> Lots of love!


	16. This is NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S UPDATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I'm not dead, I sadly lost my inspiration.  
> I want to finish this story but unfortunately I had a bit of a wake up call today and I'm wondering if anyone has any interest in this story anymore.  
> I want to finish them but if people think I'm bastardizing their beloved characters than I can't think of a reason to continue.  
> Please read the unfortunate exchange I had with a reader today and let me know if I'm being unfair or overreacting.  
> I really appreciate the help.  
> *I've since deleted what I believe are offensive comments from the chapters but they are underneath in their unedited glory*

Lyson on Chapter 1  
Cant log in on cell phone, I'm Lyson on here. Just to let you know, so called brotherhood fan, official manga stats, when Ed was 18/19 he was almost the same height as Mustang and by the time he married Winry, +- 22 years old, he was about 174. Your misrepresenting him like every writer who doesn't pay attention to timeline and details.  
Posted Wed 19 Feb 2014 02:28PM EST

bkbuglet on Chapter 1

First:  
His height in the mangas doesn't matter because this is a FANFICTION. That means it's interpreted by the fans how they choose to interpret it. If you have a problem with that I suggest you find a fiction that gets everything right or just stick to the manga. If this is your way of trying to 'help a writer' then it's a very misguided attempt, especially if you're going to say 'Your (you're by the way) misrepresenting him like every writer who doesn't pay attention to the timeline and details'.  
Second:  
If you'd like to write a piece of fanfiction where everything follows what happens in the manga please be my guest. However if you plan to read my manga and criticize my interpretation then insult my intelligence by claiming I'm 'don't pay attention to timeline and details' I must insist you keep your negative opinions to yourself. This is my fanfiction and I WANT Ed to be shorter.  
Good day  
Posted Wed 19 Feb 2014 02:31PM EST  
Last Edited Wed 19 Feb 2014 02:41PM EST

Lyson on Chapter 1  
Yes I figured as much, another writer who likes a feminine, tiny Edward. You have no manga to read by the way, that was just an amusing and stupid typo.

And I wasn't trying to crit your writing, I was telling you my opinion, which ìs what a review is essentially and you asked for reviews. I do write and I do follow character details when the story falls into the canon based genre and not AU, you're just using the claim that it's fanfiction as an excuse to angst because you don't like my comment. Tough. I've stopped reading your story though, so there'll be nothing further from me.

Enjoy slandering Edward's character.

-Lyson  
Posted Wed 19 Feb 2014 07:27PM EST

bkbuglet on Chapter 1

you weren't 'critiquing!' (learn how to spell for the sake of your readers). I have read manga and please don't make assumptions about me. No one held a gun to your head and asked you to read it and no one held a gun to your head and told you to write a rude comment. And do not ever accuse anyone you DO NOT KNOW of slandering a character, you like him tall? Fine then read him tall for all I care.  
You're "opinion" about me using AU and fanfictions as "excuses" to feminize Edward couldn't be farther from the truth. The Ed I'm writing about is the one from the end of Brotherhood the series where he was still shorter than Roy. Why you have a problem with that I'll never know. But please stay away from my work and try to curve your attitude which just comes off as entitled and ignorant to other people's interpretations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want this story to continue I will happily complete it, but I won't be able to get back to it until March 8th. If you've moved on and no longer want to read the story I understand my absence isn't fair to you guys.  
> I wanted to continue but my work kept piling up, I had an insane internship with a total crazy person and I currently have 2 jobs so I haven't been able to sit down and write the story I want to for you guys. After a while I was honestly too embarrassed to come back to the story since I felt like a failure to you for not completing it in time.  
> I'm sorry for my dedicated fans and people who loved this and my other story who have been waiting for it to continue.  
> Thank you for your support.


End file.
